Team Repent
by Zaara the black
Summary: The villages thought of them as sins, because of the things they held. Now the ones they beat, the ones they called Demons, the ones labeled as Sins will be their greatest protecters.
1. Ep 1: A master plan comes together

Tom: Hey everyone. Your old Pal Tom here and I think you are going to like this. This is a fic that was thought up by Killjoy3000, written, by Zaara and edited by Vida.

Sera: Nicely put Tom. I'm rather curios about what this fic entitles.

Tom: Don't worry babe all you need to know is that it's sweet.

Sera: They don't own us or Naruto

Human speech

**Demon/boss speech**

_Human thought/ flashback_

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

_Letter_

(Roll Ep 1: A master plan comes together)

000000000000000000000000000000000

(7 years after the Kyubi attack)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was pretty pissed off at the moment. Why you might ask, because his adopted grandson Naruto was in the hospital again. He stayed at the compound with his daughter in law Rukia Sarutobi and her 4 year old son Konohamaru Sarutobi or Kon as Naruto called him. The person who did it would pay dearly as Asuma who was in the village for the week was already looking for the one who did it along with a buddy of his from the 12 Guardians of Fire.

Rukia sat by Naruto. Rukia was a beautiful girl, she stood around 5'6", long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, gray eyes, a slender figure, wearing a yellow Kimono with a red obi sash. She held no ill feelings for Naruto, even thought her elder brother was killed in the attack. In fact she loved Naruto the same as Konohamaru. Kon was worried about his brother. They had a little rivalry going. Naruto was older so he was a bit stronger. Both were learning to be Shinobi. They had started to learn all about Bo staffs and other weapons.

However that could wait. Asuma and a woman named Tou'u had just walked into the room. Before them was a man who looked like a Chunin. He looked bloody, meaning Asuma and Tou'u had worked him over.

Sarutobi glared at him. "I'm only going to ask you once and only once. Why did you attack my grandson?" asked Sarutobi hopping he would say something stupid.

He got his wish. "You mean the Demon? I was doing Konoha a favor Hokage-sama!" said The Chunin with a grin.

Sarutobi smirked. "I know nether of you have to answer to me, but…" said Sarutobi.

Asuma grabbed the man by the neck"As we are members of the 12 guardians we here by sentence you to death," said Tou'u dragging the man away. The next thing you hear was the sound of metal on flesh.

Sarutobi sighed. He was getting to old for this kind of stuff. Lucky for him that the Sand and Cloud wanted to have a meeting discussing the last few years. The meeting would take place in Cloud. Sarutobi heard a Groan and looked at Naruto. Naruto sat up and looked around. His eyes landed on Sarutobi and he smiled.

"Hey Ji-san. When are we going on Vacation?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi mentally smacked himself. In all the commotion he forgot that he was taking Naruto to the Hidden Cloud Village to meet with The Raikage and Kazekage about the latest problems at the borders. It seemed that a large group of Ninja had been opening up slaving routes in the free countries. Sarutobi was not having it.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I forgot. I already have our supplies sealed in a scroll. We have to leave now if we're going to make the trip," said Sarutobi smiling at his eldest grandson.

Naruto jumped out of bed, hugged his adopted mother and little brother before Sarutobi grabbed Naruto's Shoulder and they poofed away.

(Three days later)

After the first jump as Naruto liked to call them. They soon arrived in the Village. It was a lot different then the leaf village. For one thing it was on the side of a mountain, the top of the mountain was a small temple. It was the Raikage's home. Naruto stared in awe at the village until Sarutobi turned to him.

Sarutobi pulled out a jacket from the scroll. It had the sign of the Sarutobi clan on it, as well as the seal of the third. "Naruto while we're here you must wear this jacket. It will keep you safe," said Sarutobi.

Naruto didn't want to argue so he nodded. He put it on. Sarutobi then gave Naruto 1000 dollars to do as he pleased. Sarutobi headed up to the meeting place while Naruto walked around. Naruto walked around. Many women said he was cute, while all the men smirked at the kid, knowing that he was going to be a ladies man when he got older. Naruto passed a Raman stand and walked for a while, until he saw a girl run out an ally.

The girl was around Naruto's age. She stood at 3'5", long blonde hair in a ponytail, green cat-like eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, and a blue skirt. What was wired was that she ran into Naruto and hide behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as she started to cry as a man ran out the ally.

"He- he tried to hurt me, but very badly!" said the girl sobbing.

The man glared at Naruto. "Runt move! That little demon whore is about to give me a good fuck, and I don't want you in the way!" said the man pulling out a Kunai hoping to intimidate Naruto.

Naruto frowned at the man, before picking up a stick that was long enough to be a staff. Naruto recognized the type of man he was and understood that he was going to hurt her. Naruto spun the staff form one side to the other. The man was about to Laugh, before Naruto hit him hard in the sack. The man fell down and started crying. This alerted the near-by ANBU who grabbed the man and lead him away.

The last ANBU there stared at Naruto. "Thanks kid. That bastard has been trying to rape Yugito-sama for the last few weeks since her mother refused to date him," said the man.

Yugito glared at the man. "Bee-san, what have a told you about calling me Sama?" asked Yugito.

"I'm sorry little honey, but you know that I can't let that guy be all runny," said Bee-san.

Yugito groaned, but Naruto appalled. "Come on I'll take you to the Raikage," said Bee-san grabbing both their hands and poofing away.

(In the Raikage's office)

Sarutobi the third Hokage, Skumo of the sand the Fourth Kazekage, and Rei, the Fifth Raikage all sat around a table and had been talking for the last little while. They had decided that the problem would only get worse in years to come, but they didn't have a team that could handle this.

"I have an Idea, what if we created a team that is made of a member of each of our villages," said Rai looking like an older version of Yugito.

"That would be a good idea, but they would have to start out young," said Skumo.

Sarutobi smoked on his pipe. "I brought my Grandson Naruto here with me today," said Sarutobi.

"I too brought my youngest son Gaara. Although his seal is cracking and the best our seal master could do was use a mad monk to counter act the demon of sand," said Sukmo.

"I'm sure that the three of us could do something about it, but other then that I say why not make the Children the team. They work for all three villages," said Rei smirking.

"That is good," said Sarutobi as an ANBU appeared in the Room with the children.

"Hello Bee, have you taken good care of my child?" asked Rei.

"Of course. This young boy here stopped a rapist from," said Bee

"Aw that would be my Grandson Naruto," said Sarutobi.

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other before pointing.

"YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER/GANDSON OF THE KAGE!!!" the two children said together as the adults laughed.

"You'll have to get use to each other, because soon you two will be teammates along with the Kazekage's son," said Sarutobi.

"I'm not working with him/her," Yugito and Naruto said again. Before glaring at each other.

"Aw young Love," said Bee-san.

"I don't like her/him!" they said pointing at each other.

"Hahaha. Bee can you take them to Gaara while we finish up here," said Rai.

Bee bowed and lead them out the room. They soon arrived in a large room that was meant for the kids. At the back of the room they saw a boy who had red hair, green eyes, wearing a brown clock, and brown pants. He looked up at them and gave them a shy smile.

"He-hello. My name is Gaara," said the boy as Naruto and Yugito walked over.

"Hi I'm Naruto Sarutobi," said Naruto with a grin.

"I'm Yugito Nii," said Yugito smiling at Gaara.

Gaara picked up a ball. "Do you guys want to play with me?" asked Gaara.

Naruto and Yugito smiled. "Isn't that what friends do play together?" said Naruto."Gaara smiled and they began to play.

(Outside the Room)

The three Kages watched in amazement as they played together.

"Who would have thought that 3 Ji… jailers could get along so well," said Rei smiling looking at the kids.

"I agree. It's a shame none of them know," said Sarutobi.

"They will once they turn 12," said the Kazekage as he walked into the Room. "Kids me and the other Kages need to talk to Gaara go wait outside for a minute," said Sukmo

Naruto and Yugito left the room and sat in the hall for a good 5 minutes, before they were called back in. They saw Gaara about to pass out on the spot.

"Since Gaara is about to pass out I'll make this short. At noon tomorrow we must talk to you three as it is very important," said Sarutobi as Rai used a sleeping Jutsu on all of them.

They all fell into a dreamless sleep. The Kages picked up their kids.

"In the morning we tell them what great power they carry," said Rai as the other two nodded.

They say Fate works in mysterious ways, they just don't know how right they are about her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom: Wow. That was awesome.

Sera: This is a good one.

Tom: Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is going to be just as bad ass.

Sera: Later


	2. Ep 2: Team Repent is born

Zaara: Yo everyone Tom Caught a bug and is away for a bit. Also I'm here to clear up the mess with the names. I couldn't found who had what name, so when I saw the list I saw what I thought was her mangers name right under it and assumed that it was his name.

Killjoy: yeah sorry and Zaara what really happened to Tom?

(Thump Thump. Everyone looks over at the closet)

Sera: (laughing) I think he put Tom in the Closet.

Zaara: Yeah I did. Tom took my favorite jacket and used it to clean up an oil spill.

Killjoy: Dude your an ass.

Zaara: That's me men. An asshole by nature.

Sera: Right Let's get to it. In 3...2...1...

Human speech

**Demon/boss speech**

_Human thought/ flashback_

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

_Letter_

Ep 2: Team Repent is born.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(The next morning)

The three kids awoke in their room. Naruto jumped up and starting doing push ups, Yugito started with a curls, and Gaara started with a Kata for a fighting style.

"Yugito-chan what do you like?" asked Naruto as he jumped up and onto the bed while grinning like a fox.

Yugito blushed a bit. She thought no body would take an interest in her. Let alone a cute boy. "Well I like Fish, calligraphy, training, and hanging around with my mother," said Yugito.

Naruto and Gaara looked at her. "Don't you have any friends your age Yugito-chan?" asked Gaara.

Yugito looked down and shuck her head as if to get rid of bad memories. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better the only friend I have is my little brother," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry too Yugito-chan. I only play with my brother and sister," said Gaara patting her back.

"What about you Gaara-kun?" asked Yugito.

Gaara then put his hand on his chin. "Well I like sand, making sand sculptures," to get his point across he made a mini Fox and cat. "I also like to sleep," said Gaara.

"Wow," said Gaara and Yugito both taking a sand sculpture.

Gaara smiled. "You can keep them if you want," said Gaara. "Oh Naruto what about you?"

"Oh for me it's training with Ji-san, and eating Raman. I also like to play pranks, although that gets me in trouble sometimes," said Naruto.

Yugito started to laugh, then Gaara and then Naruto. They laughed for a good Minute until Naruto put his hand out towards Gaara. "Friends," said Naruto.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand. "Friends," said Gaara.

Yugito put her hand on both of theirs. "Friends," said Yugito smiling.

"Breakfast is ready and after that the Kages would like to see you three," said Bee as he walked into the room.

The kids quickly rushed down the stairs and dug into a large amount of pancakes, eggs, toast with jelly, bacon, and sausage, with a side of orange juice and a tall glass of milk.

"What do you think they want to see us about Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun?" asked Yugito looking at the two boys as they battled over the last piece of bacon, with their chopsticks as swords.

"Maybe they want to talk to us about political stuff," said Gaara as he parried Naruto's quick grab.

"Nah, probably want to see how well we're getting along," said Naruto as he knocked Gaara's chopsticks away and aimed for the last piece, but Yugito snatched it.

She quickly ate it leaving a deflated Naruto. "Thanks for the bacon Naruto-kun," said Yugito.

"Yugito-chan that was mine!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Kun? Chan? Looks like you kids are getting on well," said Bee with a laugh.

The kids glared at him as they left the room. They followed be into a small room. The walls were painted light blue, their was a small round table with three chairs. They each took a seat and waited for their Kage. it wasn't long before the Kages entered the room.

"Sorry about taking so long, bur we need to discuss something important with you three," said The Kazekage.

"What is it father?" asked Gaara looking at the Kages.

"Ladies first," said Sarutobi.

Rei kneeled in front of her daughter. "Sweetie I need to tell you this. On the day you were born. The Demon cat nibi came to our Village demanding that we hand you over to her. Your father couldn't bare the thought of losing you," here Rei paused and wiped away a few tears before grabbing Yugito's hands. "Your father, your brave dumb ass of a father used the seal of Souls to bind Nibi to you. We gave you to Nibi, but not the way she wanted. Now she's trapped in you, until the day you die," said Rei as Yugito hugged her tightly.

Yugito had tears falling down her face and was sobbing into her mothers Kage robes. "I-is th-that w-why the peo-people hate me mother?" asked Yugito as she felt tears on her head.

"Sadly yes! They hate you because of what your father did," said Rai grabbing her daughter tighter.

Naruto and Gaara looked at the men they came with. "Father?" asked Gaara.

Sukmo looked down. "Sadly Gaara it was not the same for you. You were born to be a weapon. Temari didn't have the requirements to hold back Shukaku, nor did Kankuro, but you, you had all the power the Council was looking for. So they gave me a choice. Either watch them kill my family or let them use you as the ultimate weapon," said Sukmo bowing his head and letting tears fall. "I'm sorry.

Gaara got up and gave his father a hug. "it's alright father. You did it to protect brother and sister. That's alright with me," said Gaara.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi. Is it the same for me old man?" asked Naruto

Sarutobi looked down as well. "I'm sorry Naruto. You were different. Your father wasn't my deceased son. It was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. He was your Father. You were the only child born on that day, so we had no choice, but to use you. I tried to take Minato's place so you could at least have your father, but he wouldn't let me do it. After everything was said and done the Council wanted to turn you into a weapon. I refused to let them and took you into my family," said Sarutobi in a tired voice.

Naruto looked down. "So you did it out of duty?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi patted Naruto's head. "No I did it, because I made a promise to watch over you. I love you no more, nor no less the Konohamaru. You are my grandson," said Sarutobi as Naruto hugged him.

After the tears were done the three kids stood before the Kages. "Now that we got our demons(1) out in the open I must tell you that you three will be apart of a team that is made by the three villages," said Rei

"You three are our Joys, you are our sorrows," said Sukmo

"But worse you are the Repents of all the villagers of each village. We know they are responsible for their oven sins, but your job is to protect them no matter what, even if it means one day killing them," said Sarutobi in a grim voice.

"From this day forward you three are Team Repent. You are the warriors who will wipe away this corrupt world and create a new one," the three Kages said together.

"You three will alternate between the villages to train. Every 4 months," said Rei.

"Sukmo and I will leave Gaara and Naruto here for the time being. In 4 months we shall get them. Boys stay strong and don't let the girl get to you," said Sarutobi winking at the boys.

Sukmo could only laugh as he and Sarutobi walked out of the room.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "I didn't like the sound of that," said Gaara.

Rei smirked at the three kids. "Alright you worms I want you all to hang on this pole until I tell you other wise," said Rei. The kids jumped up and hung.

They had hung on the pole for nearly 5 hours and their arms were starting to burn. Finally Rei let them down and got them doing push-ups. They quickly did 100 and fell forward felling like they had no power.

"I know your felling the burn, but that's only the start of the hell that is to come," said Rei as Bee stepped into the Room.

Bee had on a white Jonin vest with red lines, He had blonde hair in corn rolls, a built form, wearing shades and black pants. On his back was three swords.

"This person Here is called Kira. He is the jailer of the 8-tails that his brother sealed away. He is the leader of Team Repent," said Rei

"Alright you little bastards you are all going to get a good nights sleep and then tomorrow were going to see an old friend of mine," said Kira as all the kids fainted.

(The next morning)

Gaara awoke first and grabbed his head, feeling a small weight at the end of his bed. He looked up and saw a note. He quickly got up and red the note.

_Kid_

_These are clothes that I had made for you guys yesterday. The woman who did it charged me extra for the rush job. You'd better wear them or else_

_Kira_

Gaara quickly awoke Naruto and Yugito and showed them the note. They two found new cloths at the end of their beds. They all walked off into different rooms and changed. When they came back they stared at each other. Yugito had on a green leotard, with black skin tight pants with lightning bolts on the upper thighs underneath, red gloves, and a red berate. Gaara wore a black under shirt, a long red jacket, black pants, and boots. Naruto wore a set of black armor with green straps, a black under shirt, black cargo pants, and red wrist bands that stopped midway up his forearm, and black boots, before throwing on a long white jacket. (2)

"I feel like a goof in this stuff," said Gaara.

"Dido on that Gaara," said Naruto looking at the jacket.

"Why? I like the new look," said Yugito looking at herself in the mirror.

Gaara and Naruto huddled together. "My sister is the same way about clothes," said Gaara as they both looked back.

"Must be a chick thing," said Naruto as they both stood up. They followed Yugito out the door and down the stairs.

They saw Kira in the gym working out. He jumped up from his sit up and stared at them before they lined up. Kira know Yugito's silent skills as he had help to raise her. She was like a little sister to him. The two boys Naruto and Gaara were unknowns. He knew their families, but not these two. He assumed Gaara was good with ranged combat as all members of his family were and as Naruto was a member of the Sarutobi clan, even if it was by adoption it still meant that he was decent with a staff.

"Alright there's a reason why each of you are dressed as you are. This team is built for all aspects of battle. Naruto Sarutobi. Your grandpapa told me you could fight with your hands and a staff on a genin level. He also told me that you might make a good seal master and Ninjutsu user. That's the reason for the armor. It's built to take close and mid range damage. Don't depend on it to much. It's lightweight, flexible, but still tough enough to take so pretty bad damage. I also know about that raw chakra of yours. I was the same, so we're going to fix that and make you so bad ass not even the Kages can fuck with you," said Kira smirking at his words.

Naruto smirked. "Kick ass sensei," said Naruto crossing his arms.

Kira nodded before looking at Gaara. "I know about your families skills at ranged combat. Most people who used range attacks have some sort of hidden weapon as a last resort. Well I'm going to turn you into not only one of the best damned ranged fighters, but also close range so that they won't expect those skills," said Kira throwing a kunai at Gaara who let the sand stop it.

"Understood Sensei," said Gaara bowing.

Kira turned to Yugito and smiled. "Yugito my little sister. I've tried to do everything in my power to protect you without you becoming something you shouldn't be, but now, now your going to have to become something super strong. I know that you are flexible from all the times you landed on your feet when falling from a high point. Your one tough lady and all I'm doing is making you tougher," said Kira with a smile.

Yugito blushed at the praise she was getting and nodded.

"Alright kids were going into town to get some weapons," said Kira.

"Kira-sensei why get weapons now?" asked Yugito.

Kira sat down and rubbed his chin. "That's a little easy. The younger you are when you start training with weapons the better you get. I want you all to be exports by the time your Genin at age 14," said Kira.

They left the shop and started to walk down the street. They passed many people. A lot of them glared at Yugito. Yugito grabbed Naruto's coat sleeve with both arms while both boys tensed for a fight if anyone dared to attack their friend.

"Don't worry Yugito-chan. We won't let them harm you," said Gaara putting a hand on her shoulder.

Yugito nodded to Gaara as Naruto pulled her out the way as a glass bottle was smashed over his head. Naruto had blood coming down the center of his face. Yugito looked at Naruto wide eyed.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun!? Asked Yugito in a worried voice as Naruto grabbed a nearby mop and broke of the mop part before spinning it.

"I'm fine," said Naruto as he glared at the person who did it. It was a large boy with a red bandana on. He appeared to be 15

"Don't think your tough kid. My father was a powerful Jonin in the war. I inherited all his skills. I'm the best damn Genin in the village and soon I'll make both the Reikage and Yugito my bitches!" the boy said with a smirk.

"I'm about to take you down!" said Naruto as he rushed the boy.

The boy pulled out a Kunai and put it in a defensive position. He waited for Naruto, but felt something creep around his kunai hand. He looked at Gaara and saw him holding a long string of sand.

"Let go you little bastard!" yelled the boy.

Naruto thrust the make-shift staff into the boys gut making his cough before he lifted the boy up. The boy looked like he weighed in around 150 lbs, so for a child of Naruto's age and height that was an impressive display.

"Sarutobi style: Repulse the Monkey," yelled Naruto slammed him onto the ground, before spinning the pole behind him and sticking his left leg out with his right hand open with his thumb and index held out. "It's not always the strongest warrior who wins, but the strongest willed!"(3)

The kid got up and glared at Naruto. "Shut up you little bastard! I'll tech both you and your buddy here," said the boy going though hand signs. "Lighting style: static blast Jutsu," yelled the boy launching a yellow beam of lightning from his mouth at Naruto. Naruto held his staff up in order to block, but Yugito jumped in the way and used her gloves to grab the blast in her hands.

The electrify was making her hair stand and her ponytail to become undone. "What's mine is yours and I can reflect it back at you 10 fold!" yelled Yugito throwing the ball at the boy.

The boy was about to jump out the way, but found himself unable o move. He looked down and saw that he was trapped by Gaara's sand. He glared at Gaara who glared back. The orb hit the boy square in the chest and sent him flying into a wall and knocking him out.

Naruto dropped the pole and sat down. His head was starting to hurt. He know that it was already healed, but it still hurt. Yugito kneeled next to him and pulled out a long red cloth and wrapped it around his head.

Naruto and Yugito both blushed a bit. "There that should help with the bleeding," said Yugito standing up.

Naruto smiled at her. Thank you Yugito-chan," said Naruto as Yugito gave him a kiss on the check making his face light up like a Christmas tree.

Gaara covered his eyes. "I don't want to see that," said Gaara as he walked over to his friends.

Yugito laughed as Kira started to clap. "Congrats kids. You used team work to take down a more experienced enemy. In this battle Gaara was the key player," said Kira patting Gaara's head.

"Me sir?" said Gaara in shock.

"Yes Gaara you. With your ability to control sand you held your enemy in position that was favorable for your teammates," said Kira as Gaara smiled.

"Yeah Gaara. If it wasn't for you my attack would probably have failed! Then we'd be in trouble," said Naruto as Yugito nodded.

"Mine too Gaara-kun. It was a reflection attack that builds up power after a minute. Most people can dodge, but you stopped him from moving," said Yugito giving Gaara a small hug.

"Thank you guys," said Gaara.

Kira smiled. This team was already bonding and already good enough to beat a year 5 Genin. _"I'm going to hate this paper work," thought Kira not wanting to hear the mouth of Rei about not jumping in. _

(At the weapons shop near the outskirts of town)

The weapons shop they stood in front of was nothing special, just your run of the mill shop. The entered and found Kunai, swords, lances, maces, and other weapons. They saw a man working the counter or what appeared to be the main forge, but he was busy inspecting a sword. He laid it down on an anvil and started to hammer away at it.

Kira bowed to the man. "Hello Kinzoku-sama it's been a while," said Kira.

The man stopped and turned around. He was pretty old around 50. He had a bread, but it was tied. He also had long hair, but that too was tied, well built muscles from years of working with metal, hard yellow eyes that seemed to not miss one detail. He wore a black shirt with no sleeves, black pants, and gloves.

He put the sword down and looked at them all. "Kira-san. It's been what 3 months since you last dropped by?" said the man

"Four sir. ANBU has keep me busy," said Kira as he smiled.

The old man smiled as well. "Not long enough for you to forget your promise to this old metal worker," said Kinzoku as he gave Kira a hug. "I see that Rei-chan has you baby sitting brats now,"

"Yeah these are my students. Gaara of the sand, Yugito Nii, and last but not least Naruto Sarutobi. I've come to find them each weapons that suit them," said Kira as Kinzoku sat down.

"I see. Well let me tell you kids a story. Come and sit with me," said the old man as Naruto Gaara and Yugito sat in front of him.

"You see it goes back a number of years almost back to when I was a lad about your age and my father started to teach me the secrets of the forge a Young warrior came to our home and asked for a sword to be made. My father looked at him and asked what the sword was for. The answer was simple. I need a sword that will be able to cut, but not kill. At first I was baffled by this, but my father understood and set to work.

A week later the young man returned and retrieved the sword. After he paid my father he vanished. I asked my father what he meant by the things he said. My father gave me a simple answer. That man is hurting on the inside by a death that came by his hands, but not of his free will. He wishes to correct that mistake, even if it means starting a war. 

That too baffled me, but I remained were I was 10 years passed and I hard may rumors of a man with a powerful sword who cut but didn't kill. It was around that time that the great Lightning war came. It ended after 8 years. It was around that time my father died and the Warrior retuned not so young with a child. He remembered me as a boy and begged that I watch over the child. I agreed to look after the child. Soon after the warrior died leaving the world with no regrets and his sword. I looked at his sword and read the inscription my father put on it," Here Kinzoku paused and Grabbed a sword before unsheathing it. It was old and rusted.

"The blade says: I am human and if I kill with this sword then I shall repent forever. I wiled this blade because I killed someone close to my heart and I regretted it dearly. I shall forever feel sorrow in my beating heart, even if I am forgiven in the after life. The weapons my family have forged always come with a promise to the maker. The warrior my father made this sword for never took a life. If I make you these weapons then you must all promise me that you will do my one wish," Kinzoku.

Naruto acted as the Teams spokes person. "What is it Kinzoku-san?" asked Naruto.

Kinzoku looked at Naruto . "Understand that this task is not simple. This sword in my hand helped recreate Lightning country. Now I ask you to set the world back on the track to peace, but remember to have fun and live a happy life. Remember you only live once," said Kinzoku smiling at the kids.

Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito bowed. "We promise to do tat Kinzoku-sama. This is our word to you," said Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara.

"Kira had told me about your preferred weapons so head outside to rest a bit," said Kinzoku

The three kids all ran outside as Kira smiled. "I remember I was once like that," said Kira.

Kinzoku smiled and dank some Sake. "Yes. And you keep your promise to me after all these years as I raised you," said Kinzoku.

Kira sat down and grabbed his own bottle. "Carry on the spirit of the nameless warrior and visit this old man every now and again. I'm still not ready to take up that sword," said Kira looking at the sword the man had put up.

Kinzoku patted him on the shoulder. "I know. When you know the pain that that man held in his eyes, then you'll be ready. Until then live life like those kids. Hell have some of your own," said Kinzoku.

Kira smiled lightly. "There's only one woman for me," said Kira

Kinzoku smirked. "Still got a thing for Rei-sama I see," said Kinzoku.

Kira laughed hard. "That I do my friend that I do," said Kira.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sera: Awwwwww, that was a sweet chapter.

Tom and Zaara: Please.

Zaara: (Looking at tom) When did you get out?

Killjoy: Sera let him out after shooting him with low powered laser making him her bitch.

Zaara: Owww

Tom: AND now I'm going to kick you ass Zaara!

Zaara: Come on then Tin-man!

(Tom and Zaara get into an anime cloud)

Killjoy: have a good day people.

Sera: Bye everyone.

A/N

(1) Everyone has demons that they have to comfort

(2) Bardock from DBZ, Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Cammy from Street fighter. I don't own any of those.

(3) Thank Xiaolin Showdown, I don't own.


	3. Ep 3: I'll live for this Moment

Tom: What's up people. Your old pal Tom here and I can't tell you enough about the new crew of the Absolution. We got Zaara, Killjoy and Vida joining myself Clyde and Sera.

Killjoy: Thanks also tom when you getting together with Sera?

Tom and Sera: (Both look away)

Zaara: Glad you let us stay man. Although Killjoy is right.

Sera: I agree. It is good to have someone new to talk with.

Tom: (Looks at Sera) What am I then? Chopped liver?

Zaara: No you're the captain of the absolution.

Killjoy: She is Just tired of waiting for you to commit man.

Zaara and Killjoy: (Start laughing before Tom tries to kick their asses)

Sera: We start in 5...4...3...2...1

Human speech

**Demon/boss speech**

_Human thought/ flashback_

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

_Letter_

Enjoy

Ep 3: I'll live for the moment

0000000000000000000000000000

(At the Work shop)

It had been three days since Kinzoku starting working on the kids weapons, so he gave them practice weapons so they would get use to his work. He gave Gaara a broad sword, Yugito claws and a 11ft whip, And Naruto got a 6ft staff. They all faced Kira who was using a wooden sword. Kira smirked at them. He planned on holding back in order to give them a chance. The first person to strike was Yugito. She struck at Kira, but he jumped out the way and her whip which gave a loud CRACK. That must have been a some sort of signal, because Gaara and Naruto both charged at him.

Kira easily blocked Gaara's attack and moved to the side of Naruto's staff thrust. He then put his foot on the staff before kicking Gaara in the face. Even though Gaara had the sand armor on it still hurt like a bitch. Naruto being off balance was kneed in the gut falling over, before Kira picked up the staff and knocked Yugito off her feet.

Kira frowned. He knew that they would lose, but he beat them a little to easy for his liking. He was about to correct that in a major way. He grabbed his sword and drew a line in the dirt, before he walked 10 feet away and drew another line, before charging them up so they wouldn't fade.

"I want 100 suicides," said Kira imitating how they worked. "And if any of you stop the whole team starts over from number 1," said Kira as the kids began.

Kinzoku was checking over one of the kids weapons when Kira walked in. "You going to run those kids into the dirt and i mean it, before this is done. I suggest that you start teaching them chakra control and a few Jutsu," said Kinzoku as he blow fire into the furnace.

Kira sat down and grabbed a hammer and a blade, before hammering away. "I wish I could, but I'm waiting on scrolls for Gaara and Naruto before I begin the jutsu training. I must ask Kinzoku why ask them to change the world?" asked Kira looking at his old teacher.

Kinzoku put down the blade and picked up a whip before messing with it. "I asked them to set the world back on the right path, not to maintain it. If the world slips again then they won't have to deal with it," said Kinzoku before rolling up the whip..

Kira walked back out side and looked at his students. They were all sweaty and dirty. It also seemed that Naruto and Gaara had taken off their jackets to work out. Yugito was silently cursing, while Naruto and Gaara looked ready to kill something.

"Alright kids. I'm going to teach you all a Jutsu. I don't have a lot, but I mostly have Lightning, a few fire and earth Jutsu. Those will come later. I know you all know what Chakra is and how to do hand signs, but we must make sure that you can do them without really trying. I want you all to practice the hand signs until your at the level I want you to be," said Kira as the kids started working on the hand signs. Unknown to them they were actually learning to focus their chakra into much lower amounts, but he would tell them later.

(a day later)

The Kids were still working on the hand signs and were at mid genin level, when Kira called them over to him. "Alright. Your all pretty good, but that don't mean shit to me right now. I'm about to teach you a D-ranked Jutsu," said Kira as the kids looked on excited.

"What is it Sensei!?" asked Yugito who was the most excited.

Kira slowly ran though 5 hand signs. "Lightning style. Stun fist Jutsu," said Kira holding out his fist that had a few bolts of lightning running around it. "This Jutsu here is called Stun fist. It's mostly used for fighting bandits and stunning people who are to be integrated. Since I only put a bit of power into it it's not so dangerous, but if you add enough Chakra it can fry someone's brain if you hit them just right. The reason it's a D ranked Jutsu is because it's mostly used to fight bandits. Remember this one it could save your life one day," said Kira hitting a rock.

The kids started to work on the Jutsu already finding that it was a lot harder then Kira made it look. It was nearly night by the time they got to the part of the power, but could only hold it for a minute before it stopped. They walked inside and all ate a small meal before going to bed.

Naruto Woke up in the middle of the night and walked down stairs to get some water. Before he passed the forge he saw Kinzoku still working on one of the weapons. He seemed so focused that it was like he wasn't even in the world at the moment. Naruto took a closer look and saw tears falling onto the weapon.

"Kinzoku-sama why are you crying?" asked Naruto walking into the room.

Kinzoku didn't bother to wipe away his tears as he looked at Naruto. "Most smiths believe in putting their blood into the weapons. I believe in using the soul," said Kinzoku as he looked at his current work as another tear fell on it. "They say that the eyes are the windows to the Soul, so that means that tears are the essence to a soul, or so I believe,"

Naruto looked down. "I never thought of it like that before Kinzoku-sama," said Naruto as Kinzoku stopped working and cooled the weapon.

"Naruto, even though I have only known you for a short while I've learned much about you. Protect those two. You all have fragile souls, but yours is the hardest. You will be the one they turn to in times of trouble," said Kinzoku.

Naruto tilted his head. "I don't understand," said Naruto.

Kinzoku smiled at Naruto. "Boy no one ever understands until it's almost to late. Go bad to bed. Kira is going to run you into the dirt in the morning," said Kinzoku

(a week later)

A week of hard training and other activates was done and the kids stood with their sensei as Kinzoku walked out of the shop carrying three packages. He sat down and motioned for everyone to sit as they did he looked at each of them.

"I may not be here to see the day peace returns, but I'll be here to see that it's set on the right path. These are the weapons that are used to ensure that it will be done. Yugito please come up," said Kinzoku.

"Yes master," said Yugito walking up.

"A wonderful girl with a powerful mind and kind soul. Please open your weapons up," said Kinzoku smiling at Yugito.

Yugito opened her package and found a set of claws and a whip. Both claws were tiger based and had 3, 5 inch blades with handles that she could hold onto. It also looked like they were formfitting and allowed her to use Jutsu. The whip was long and black. At least 11 feet long. She gave it a quick crack and found that it also had tiny blades sticking out on all sides that could retract.

Yugito rolled up the ship and put the claws on her belt before bowing to Kinzoku. "Thank you master," said Yugito giving him a quick hug.

"No problem. Gaara come up," said Kinzoku.

"Yes master," said Gaara walking up.

"Gaara The Defense of the team lies with you, but Defense will not always yield victory. So I give you a means to offense," said Kinzoku handing Gaara his package.

Gaara opened it up and found a pair of broad swords. One sword had blades overlapping, and the other had teeth to it. Both blades were a vibrant sliver. He also noticed that they came with a pair of sheaths. Gaara sheathed his swords and strapped them to his back before bowing to Kinzoku.

"I won't forget this master," said Gaara bowing his head.

Kinzoku nodded before looking at Naruto. "Naruto as free as the wind, yet strong like a mountain. I give you the weapons that will make use of this," said Kinzoku handing Naruto his package.

Naruto opened it and found two staffs inside. Both were a good 7 feet long. The first was a pure black one made of metal. Naruto ran his hand over it until he found a small hidden compartment in his staff. He pulled and out came a 3 ½ ft sword with a ft long hilt. He sheathed the sword in the staff and looked at the other. This staff was the same length as the other, but this one had 6 inch blades as both ends and a blue metal staff. He noticed that along the way the staff seemed to break off into three sections. Naruto spun the blade around and found that the staff was connected by a long chain in it. He pulled it back together and went though his normal movements noticing that he could fight with it like normal.

Naruto put both staffs on his back and bowed to Kinzoku.

"Now that you all have your weapons it's time to go. Always remember that not only are my dreams sealed in the weapons, but your dreams as well," said Kinzoku as they walked away. "Such nice kids.

(8 years later)

In the back room of a small Club sat Naruto wearing a black suit with a red shirt under it, Yugito in a blue dress, and Gaara wearing a hat and holding his swords on either side suit. Over the last 8 years they had grown to be rather big. Yugito's height topped 5'4", a lean figure with nice c-cup breasts that fit her figure well. Her hair was still in it's single ponytail.. Gaara had topped 5'9" easy, his hair grew out and over his left eye was a tattoo for love in kanji, He had a muscular figure. Naruto was easily 5'7", his hair was no longer spiky, but fell down, his whisker like marks were more defined, he was also well built, but not as much as Gaara.

They all sat down as the door opened and a man walked in. He stood around 6'0", blue hair, wearing a black shirt, and blue jean pants. Behind him was a group of about 10 men, who brought in a girl that was necked and had bite marks on her breasts and swelling around her womanhood, but the most discussing thing was that she had semen leaking from the corner of her mouth and womanhood.

Gaara clenched his fist but knew that it was not the right time to act. "What kept you Naguno? My Master doesn't like to wait," said Gaara in a truly heated tone as he grabbed the hilt of a blade.

The man raised his hand . "Calm down sir. We just had to teach her a few things after she thought she was to good to be a toy. I enjoyed taking her virginity. And the new drugs we used on her keep her needing to fuck for a good little while," said Naguno as one of the men lightly squeezed her nipple making her cum. "See what I mean,"

Naruto grabbed Yugito's hand as she was truly sickened by this act. The girl in question was no older then 12 years old. They had seen this a few times over the last year and a half. It seemed a major ring was controlling all the smaller ones. Naruto stood up and walked over to her girl. She had orange hair and pink eyes. She looked at Naruto. He knew that from her look she wanted to scream, but the drugs and the things the men did to her was still in effect.

"P-please give me Release. Make me cum!" the girl yelled as a man dropped his pants.

Naruto didn't need to wait anymore as he took out a combat knife and slit the mans throat. The others didn't have time to react as they were quickly wrapping in sand and then electrocuted. The leader didn't get caught so he took off out the door with Naruto hot on his heels.

When they arrived outside the man took off down the street. Naruto saw him. "Shadow clone Jutsu," said Naruto making 3 clones. "Two of you take the roofs, the other get around ahead of him. I'm hunting on foot," said Naruto as the Clones did their jobs.

Naruto took off after him and quickly caught up. The man took a sharp right. Naruto grabbed the railing and slipped past both sets before continuing. The man ran past a small vender that Naruto ran on the wall to avoid. Naruto was getting sick of this chase when the man was tackled by a clone. Two clones came from the roof as Naruto landed on him. Naruto pulled out a badge and showing It to Naguno.

"Do you know what this is!? This is a SCL Badge(1)! Do you know what it means!?" asked Naruto as Naguno

"No I don't you little shit," said Naguno as he swung at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his hand and broke it before spinning him around and cuffing him.

"It means I will knock your punk ass out if you try that shit again!" yelled Naruto as Gaara appeared next to him.

"Everything is under control. A team from Konoha and Cloud rounded up the straggles who were hiding in the club and nearby bar," said Gaara sighing before taking off his hat.

"How's the girl?" asked Naruto.

"It's just pure Luck that that Anko chick was here. She identified the Drug as a new high that is used for sex. It's dangerous if a person takes more then one pill every 6 hours," said Gaara.

Naruto grabbed Naguno by the throat and held him up to the wall. "How many did you make that kid take!?" asked Naruto being to get pissed off more then he thought he could in one night.

"We forced 12 down her throat, before we fucked her like the whore she is," said Naguno as Naruto drew back his knife and slammed it into the wall next to his face.

Naruto glared at him. "As much as I want to kill you, you got info we need," said Naruto as he dragged him back to the Hotel.

Naruto throw Naguno to a Cloud nin. "Take him to Kira. I bet he wants to mess him up real bad," said Yugito as she sat down on the couch before Naruto and Gaara sat on wither side of her.

They had been undercover for about 2 months before they found what they needed. Naruto had posed as a Kin pin, with both Gaara and Yugito as his Lieutenants. They also got a small group of cloud and Leaf nin to work with as the low level thugs. Even though they were Genin they took missions some of the hardcore ninjas didn't.

Yugito laid her head on Naruto's arm and sighed. "Lets get back to our room. We go to Konoha in the morning and I'd rather not wear a dress," said Yugito as Naruto and Gaara both smirked.

"But love you make that dress look so good that I just want to tear it off and ravish you right now," said Naruto kissing her collarbone.

Yugito shivered. Her and Naruto would often flirt with each other, hell they even came close to full blown sex when they were both 13, but got themselves under control, before anything happened. She knew that Gaara was smirking behind their backs. She were more brother and sister with Gaara, but he and Naruto were best friends. Gaara wasn't jealous or anything but he was blunt as a hammer sometimes. He once asked them to stop pussyfooting around and just go on a date. That earned him a near death beating from his sister as they stayed in Sand at the time.

Yugito pushed him away before walking out the door and to her hotel room. Gaara smirked at his friend. "I knew you two like each other, hell you two know, so why tease?" asked Gaara pulling out a stick of pokey.

Naruto looked down. "Because if we break up that could end our friendship with each other not to mention Project SCL. Besides. I'm scared to ask," said Naruto only to get bopped on the head.

"Are you telling me that you two nearly had sex last year and that you can't ask her out! Get yo ass up to her room, and I'd better not see you for the rest of the night unless it's to borrow a condom," said Gaara making Naruto blush.

There were no secrets in this team. Gaara was the first to have sex in their team. His first time was with an ANBU member named Yugao. At the time Gaara was 13, and she had just been dumped by her boyfriend who couldn't give her child. Gaara and her ended up talking and two months later ended up in bed together, for a week straight. Naruto and Yugito couldn't even look at each other without having the urge to screw each other senseless.

Naruto stood up and left heading over to their hotel. Naruto quickly found himself in front of Yugito's door and knocked. When the door opened he found Yugito standing there. She was wrapped in a towel and had water dripping down her body, and undone hair. The sight made Naruto want to lap the water off her.

"Hey Yugito. Can I come in?" said Naruto. _"well that was smooth," thought Naruto as Yugito smiled _

"Sure," said Yugito letting him in while checking him out. True be told she was hoping that he would come up and talk with her.

Naruto sat on the Couch while she went into the bathroom to change. She came back five minutes later wearing a black nightgown. She sat down next to Naruto as he pulled off his jacket and button up shirt.

Yugito crossed her legs and looked at Naruto. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Yugito.

Naruto took her hand and stared right into her eyes. "I want to talk about us. Yugito I'm not good with words, but I love you. As much as we tease each other I'm surprised we haven't done the nasty yet. Last year when we nearly had sex neither of us were ready for that or a relationship, but now I want to try a relationship with you," said Naruto as he leaned forward and kissed Yugito.

To Yugito the kiss was soft and loving, with a hint of passion behind it. She slipped herself onto Naruto's waist and kissed him deeply before pulling back and laying her head on his. Both were panting lightly and smiling.

"I'd like to try a relationship Naru-kun, but for now lets sleep," said Yugito as they crawled into bed and sleep.

(In Konoha)

Haishi and Sarutobi stood before the Council with rage clearly written across their faces. The elder Council, the Civilian Council, Council Men Uchiha, and Councilman Haruno smirked.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!! YOU CAN"T MARRY THEM!! OUR CLANS HAD NO SAY IN THE MATTER!!" yelled Haishi.

Fugaku Uchiha smirked. "Aw that's were your wrong the head elders Of your clan agreed and the Civilian Council can make decisions for the other.

"Fugaku as much as I hate to admit it your right. You can do that, but heed my word, don't think that the alliance will stand for this," said Sarutobi.

"Hold your tongue old man. The wedding of Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga will be held a month before the next Chunin Exam," said Danzo with Sarutobi and Haishi walking away

(in Sarutobi's office)

Sarutobi was pissed off and nothing would calm him down. He knew that Naruto would one day have to take up the mantle as Head of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan, but the Council had forced it sooner then he anticipated. Sarutobi wrote out a quick letter and summoned a monkey that poofed away.

"No body fucks with my family and gets away with it," said Sarutobi taking off his robes and heading to the ANBU training grounds. he had a few new ANBU to break in.

(Next morning)

Yugito awoke to find herself atop her new boyfriend. Yugito smiled. She liked the sound of that. She noticed something hard pressing up against her womanhood and blushed. She knew what it was, but planned to wait for just the right moment to give herself to Naruto. Only Kami knows how long she's wanted him. She saw Naruto open his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist and deepened the kissed.

He pulled back and smirked at her. "I could get use to waking up like this," said Naruto grabbing her ass and giving it a light squeeze making her moan.

Yugito smiled at him. "Touch what you want, but it's going to be a while before you tap this ass," said Yugito getting up and walking to the bathroom while swaying her hips.

Naruto himself got up and was about to walk to his room when he felt a pulling in the back of his mind. Naruto bit his thumb and quickly did the hand signs for a summoning. When he was done a little monkey appeared with a letter in it's hand. Naruto took the letter and the monkey vanished.

Just as he vanished Yugito walked out wearing her green leotard , and black formfitting pants. Her hair was still in it's braid, and her berat was in her hand.

"What's that?" asked Yugito.

"It's a letter from gramps," said Naruto opening it.

_Dear Naruto._

_I don't have time to fully explain it, but You're the Son of Both the fourth Hokage, and The last member of both whirlpool Country and the Uzumaki Clan. Don't ask how, because I'll explain later. The Council has pulled a power play over both me and Haishi Hyuga. They set it up so you shall marry Hinata Hyuga before the Chunin exams next year. I'll explain more once you get back to Konoha. _

_Your Grandfather Sarutobi._

Naruto clenched the paper in his hand and it was ripped to pieces. Yugito got worried. When Naruto was able to do his wind blade without thinking it meant that he was royally pissed off.

Naruto grabbed a scroll from his pocket and summoned his Armor and jacket before putting a pair of baggy black pants, his arm bands, and then his armor with a red jacket over it with white flames licking the sleeves.

"It's time to pay Konoha a visit. I got a feeling that I'm going to knock some heads in," said Naruto as he and Yugito left the room with Gaara right opening his door and following with a banana in his hand.

(a week later Konoha)

The Council was in session again and awaiting the arrival of Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito. Most of the Council members had a problem with Yugito. They thought that if you were born in Konoha's soil that meant that your life partner came from Konoha as well. Most of the Council knew that they were close and planned to stop it by having him wed Hinata. Sure Haruno wanted it to be his daughter, but had decided against it.

The Council doors opened and a **pissed **off Naruto walked in with Gaara and Yugito flanking him on either side. "You old bastards have exactly 1 minute to tell me why your trying to pull this shit, and after that Minute **Dinner time!"** said Naruto scaring the shit out of them all.

Fugaku activated his Sharingan incase Naruto didn't do what he said. "You are a Namikaze. You have a duty to this Council to bring back the power of the fourth Hokage," said Fangaku

Naruto was about to rush up and slit his throat when Yugito put a hand on his arm. "Naruto-kun's duty is to his village. He has free will to choice his wife," said Yugito.

Fugaku was beginning to feel very disrespected, but Danzo intervened. "Your partially right. He can choice his own wife, but because he can now conceive a child he will have to do so. It's not about power. It's more about preserving a family line," said Danzo with a sigh.

Many people thought Danzo was a war hark that only cared about war. In a way it was true. He knew that he would burn in hell, but it would be necessary to end all wars in the world. He was a top tactician in the last war and that was part of the reason his lost his arm and eye. He owed his life to The fourth and he would be damned if he let the Namikaze line end on his watch.

"That's all understandable, but you forced my grandfather into this without any say in the matter. I would however like to meet this Hinata person," said Naruto as the Council looked at him.

Haishi understood what Naruto wanted and nodded. "The Academy has one month left . If you'd like you may watch it for the remainder of that time," said Haishi.

Naruto and the others bowed before leaving. As they walked down the hall. As they walked Gaara looked at Naruto and Yugito who both had smirks on their faces.

"What are you two smirking about. Naruto I know you and Yugito didn't do anything last week, and Now your both smirking about Naruto marrying so girl he doesn't know, granted Sex could be more fun like that," said Gaara.

Yugito slapped Gaara on the head. "Relax Gaara-kun. You should know that while Naruto has no choice, but to marry Hinata-san, the loophole in the marriage would be that he married her in fire country. That also means that he could marry me in Lightning country, while not negating his contract with Konoha," said Yugito smirking.

Gaara nodded. "As much as that makes sense, I'm going to go see Yugao-chan," said Gaara with a grin on his face.

"Pervert. Go see your bitch, before I take away your weapon," said Yugito as Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Let's head to the Academy," said Naruto as they took off.

(At the Academy)

Hinata Hyuga was board. She was the most the desired girl at the academy, mostly for her large d cup breasts, and her ass. Her long purple hair fell just past her waist, her lavender eyes could entice the most unwilling male, along with her athletic figure. She wore a black tank top with a light purple jacket over it that was unzipped, black pants, and ninja sandals. She looked over at the other Kids.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were fighting over Sasuke again. Sakura and Ino were both as tall as Hinata which was a respectable 5'5", Ino had long platinum blonde hair, while Sakura had short pink hair. Neither of their breasts were as big as Hinata's, Ino's being a large C, while Sakura was a small B, Sakura wore a red Chinese top, with black shorts underneath, while Ino wore a purple top that cut off just above her stomach, a purple skirt that showed off her legs, and both wore long Shinobi sandals.

Sasuke Uchiha was the class pretty boy like his brother was a few years before. He looked a lot like his brother, but without the long lines under his eyes. He wore a black battle Kimono, white pants, and on his back was a long sword.

He had a stick up his ass and many of the guys hated him, The main group being Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They all wanted to kick his ass, but none of them had the skill, well maybe Shino did.

Hinata sat back as her Sensei walked in with two people that she had never seen before. They both wore a headband, but had Kanji for sand, Cloud, and leaf in a triangle. Many boys drooled over the girl, while the girls starting to gaze hungrily at the boy. Hinata herself had on a small smirk.

"Hello Class. I know your wondering who these two are," said Iruka as they nodded. "These two are Yugito Nii, and Naruto Sarutobi of the Tri-team. The team is made up of the Kages kids or grandson in Naruto's case. They have trained together for the last 8 years along with their other Teammate who must be reporting to the Hokage about their last Mission,"

It was at this moment that Sasuke stood up. "Are you telling me that this Dobe is already a Genin?" said Sasuke looking rather peeved.

Yugito grabbed Naruto's arm making may people glare. "Actually we are active Genin, but with our level of power we could take on a large group of Jonin and come out on top. Hell we've already busted major slave rings and killed B-ranked missing nins," said Yugito kissing Naruto.

"I say the bitch if full of it. I think that he's not shit," said Sasuke.

Naruto smirked at him. "Kid your 200 years to early to fight me and even hope to win," said Naruto. In a way it was true Naruto had logged in 200 years using his clones.

Sasuke glared. "Lets take this outside," said Sasuke jumping out the window with the class, Iruka, Naruto and Yugito following.

As they stood 10 feet apart from each other Yugito noticed that many people were watching from the windows. With her enhanced sight she saw a few were of the Uchiha clan and one boy was Naruto's little brother. Yugito knew the outcome, but still it was a good way to pass the time.

"I'll let you go first. After all it was you who wanted to fight," said Naruto as Sasuke started doing hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Flame blast Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke launching a 10 foot ball at Naruto.

Naruto smirked before inhaling. "Wind Style: Wind's wings!" yelled Naruto firing out a blade of wind.

The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Many people were shocked. Sasuke Created that move and it was the most powerful in his arsenal, but some new comer was able to destroy it with just as much power.

"I-impossible! No one is stronger then Sasuke-kun!" said Ino as Sasuke looked mad.

"You thought that was strong? That was Naruto-kuns weakest attack, besides the basics," said Yugito enjoying the looks on the girls faces.

"KICK HIS ASS SASUKE!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke decided to save some chakra as that attack took up nearly 1/8 of his reveres. He drew his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto reached into his pouch and drew out a long piece of metal that was a foot long. Naruto pumped some chakra into it and it extended into a 7ft staff. Sasuke now knew he had to be careful. The Sarutobi clan was known for their skills with a staff. Naruto turned his staff to the side and parried Sasuke's blow with his own, before countering it and smashing Sasuke right in his face. Sasuke had a bruise forming under his left eye and a busted lips. He quickly spit out the blood and glared at Naruto.

"Fire style: Fire blade Jutsu," said Sasuke as his blade caught fire and he charged at Naruto.

"Sarutobi style: Broken earth Jutsu!" yelled Naruto jumping up in the air and slamming his staff into the ground.

The earth for 20 ft began to break up. Sasuke lost his footing and dropped his sword, as well as a few large rocks hitting his chest, arms, and legs. Naruto landed next to him couching. Sasuke throw out a kick that Naruto dodged and put his staff over his shoulder. Sasuke was getting Irritated. This no name fool was making his family look bad. Sasuke charged with an attack Itachi had taught him. He knew that a staff was not the best thing to block it but he wanted to hurt this little bastard. Naruto shifted the staff as if he was going to putty a sword from his sheath.

"Uchiha style: Windmill cut!" yelled Sasuke as he appeared to be more then one person.

"Kira style: Night blade!" yelled Naruto as he drew a sword from his staff and was surrounded by darkness.

The darkness, and the images passed one another and stopped not 5 feet away, Naruto partially kneeled and Sasuke with his sword touching the dirt. No one could see either of their injures as they stood there. Naruto Stood up and turned. He had a gash on his right arm, and a lot of blood was flowing. Thankfully He was already healing. Many people cheered as Sasuke had won, but their celebration was stopped as Sasuke's sword was now in four massive pieces and several smaller ones. Gashes started to appear on Sasuke's arms, legs, chest, and back. One massive cut appeared on his face, but it split off and went in a small Y shape near his jaw line. Sasuke fell forward.

Sakura and Ino ran over to Sasuke, before Sakura glared at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun you monster!?" yelled Sakura.

Naruto sheathed his sword and returned it to it's compact size. "The pink bitch wants answers. Alright. The little bastard wanted to show off skills so that's what we did. I used the Night Blade on him. You noticed that I was complete Darkness, well that makes me faster as well as harder to hit and gives me vision that slows time for as long as I'm darkness. I hit him 150 times, without touching his vitals," said Naruto.

"It was really nothing. Naruto-kun here is almost able to beat Kira-sensei with that attack, but has a long way to go before he can really beat Sensei," said Yugito.

Many people were too stunned to notice the attack heading towards Naruto. "How dare you harm Sasuke-sama!" yelled a man only to be stopped in mid-air by Gaara who was sitting in a tree sharpening his sword.

"When did you get here?" asked Yugito looking at the tree.

"Around the time Naruto used the Night Blade. Your getting rather good with it by the way Bro," said Gaara before glaring at the man. "If you ever try to harm my brother again, not even the Council will stop me from killing you" said Gaara in a cold tone.

"Enough," came a rather flat voice.

Everyone turned to see the Uchiha heir Itachi standing besides Iruka. "Itachi-sama.

"Come Now Iruka. You and I are friends. No need for the Sama part. That man is apart of my clan. I will deal with him and my brother. I have warned him about underestimating people just because of his name," said Itachi as he took both Sasuke and the man and vanished.

Naruto and Yugito walked over to Gaara. "What do you think?" asked Naruto looking at his teammates.

"Not sure. He's stronger then his brother by levels. I think I'd be hard pressed to beat him without Terra-san," said Gaara.

"I feel you Gaara. I think I'd need Runa-chan to beat him," said Yugito as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I'd need Kyu-chan if he used those eyes of his. Besides I felt a darkness in them that I haven't felt since, that guy in the freaky orange mask," said Naruto

"I understand. Let's head to your house and rest," said Yugito as they left to the Sarutobi compound

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom: (walking down hall when he trips on Rope) What the?

Sera: Sorry Tom the boys are working for me right now

Tom: I needed them on the bridge.

Sera: You'll have them later. Anyways on to the notes.

(1) Sand, Cloud Leaf


	4. Ep 4:Teams and meetings

Tom: (Yawns) Man. It's been tame lately.

Sera: I know. Killjoy and Zaara are working in the control room on the portside.

Zaara: Give us some credit here. Killjoy's the one went and fried the damn thing while drinking a damn Soda.

Killjoy: Actually it was that imported sake from Suna you love so much. (HIC)

Zaara: WHAT!!

Sera: Calm down and get it fixed.

Killjoy and Zaara: Yes ma'am.

Tom: in the meantime enjoy this

Human speech

**Demon/boss speech**

_Human thought/ flashback_

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

_Letter_

Ep 4: Teams and meetings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Sarutobi Compound 5:00 a.m. 2nd week)

Naruto sat in the training field meditating with a wooden staff in front of him. He had been attending the academy with Yugito to scout out the skills in the students. Only a few were note worthy. Choji Akamane, Kiba Inzuka and Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikmaru.

Choji was different from most people. He was a strong kid, physically the strongest in the whole school, but what made him truly deadly was his hidden speed that no one seemed to notice. He seemed to have the speed of the Uchiha, but not the chakra capacity or the drive to kill. Kiba Inuzuka was a pretty nice guy, but had a arrogance problem. He was cocky, a bit rude, but loyal all the same. Hinata seemed to a hidden prodigy in the medic field, but was still a pretty skilled fighter. Last, but not least was Shikamaru. He was lazy, but that was only a front for the true him. He was actually damn smart if what Naruto had seen was true when they played Shogi and came to a draw.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he grabbed his staff and blocked a strike from a heavy blow. His attacker jumped back and he saw it was Kon with his staff pointed to the ground. Naruto smiled at his little brother. And got into a stance with the pole behind him and his right hand was out.

"Here we go again Kon," said Naruto sighing.

"I'm not going to stop until I beat you Brother!" declared Konohamaru smirking and running at Naruto who charged back.

"In your dreams Runt!" said Naruto as their staffs collided.

Konohamaru was the first to pull back and jabbed the staffed at Naruto three times. Naruto blocked the staff with similar strikes, but spun around after the last one and tried to swap Kon's legs from under him. Kon attacked with downwards strike, Naruto was able to force his attack into a draw, before both of them did a back flip dragging their staffs over the ground.

Naruto attacked, but Kon was able to knock it away and started to twirl it around until he thrust the spinning staff at Naruto. The staff hit Naruto in the chest knocking him down, and then Kon put the staff at Naruto's throat before they both grinned.

Naruto got up and patted Kon on his hair. "I'm proud of you Kon. That was Level 4 of the 10 I've made for you. Your getting better. I'll have to up the level again," said Naruto smiling at his brother.

Kon smiled back"Thanks bro," said Kon as they laughed

The brothers sat down and just rested. It was a silence they had gotten use to after a sparing match. Kon looked at Naruto and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Naruto noticed this and looked at his brother.

"Alright Kid what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto I got to ask you. If you like a girl then how do you go about showing it?" Asked Kon with a sad expression.

Naruto blinked. "Wow bro that's deep. Anyway to answer you , just find out. You see it's different for most people. Yugito and I liked each other, but we weren't ready for that type of relationship. It was a dream when we finally got together, but then I realized that I didn't fall asleep to just dream it up and that it was real as my beating heart," said Naruto remembering the night.

"Thanks bro. I'll remember that one," said Kon as he got up and walked into the compound to get dressed.

Naruto himself walked in and found his mother with a smile on his face. "Thank you Naru-chan for setting Him right. He's been in a daze over this girl for about a month now," said Rukia giving her eldest son a kiss on the check.

Naruto smiled. "it's nothing Mom. I just hope that I will be a Jonin and Kon's Sensei," said Naruto.

"Alright, but get ready for the academy," said Rukia as Naruto went to his Room as Asuma came down and grabbed a pot of coffee.

"I hope that kid knows what he's asking for. After all he's about to get his wish," said Asuma taking a seat near his sister-in-law.

Rukia looked at her Brother-in-Law with a confused expression. "What do you mean Asuma-kun?" asked Rukia.

Asuma smirked. "You see the older class is putting on a battle demonstration for the younger years. The winner will be Sensei to the Younger class for a Day. Naruto may be an Official SCL, but that doesn't mean that he can't fight in it, besides it's been slow lately. Mostly High B-ranked missions," said Asuma knowing that the kid could take on a low A-ranked mission with a only a miner setback.

Rukia sighed before getting her own coffee. "This is the life my baby's chose and i'm going to support him," said Rukia with a sad smile.

(in the academy)

Naruto and Yugito sat off to the side of Iruka's and Mizuki's desk. Naruto didn't like Mizuki, because he saw the way he kept looking at Yugito and that made Naruto want to rip him in two. Iruka was teaching the class History. Not many people knew this, but Yugito was a history buff. Anything about history she loved. Naruto also liked History, but Yugito had a library dating back to the Wayside(1) Times.

Another thing was that the Uchiha had it in for Naruto after he kicked his ass. Naruto avoided fighting him again at Itachi's warning. It wasn't a threat just telling him how his clan ran. If you fucked with one of the heirs then you fucked with the Head of the clan. Naruto knew that he could take Fugaku using his powers, but he didn't want to piss him off anytime soon.

"Alright everyone were heading outside to do some light training," said Iruka.

Naruto smirked and stood up. "Iruka-san allow me," said Naruto

Iruka sighed. "Alright. I want to see how you drill these kids," said Iruka not knowing that he had unleashed an Animal.

As soon as Everyone was outside Naruto jumped into a tree. "Alright you lazy bastards were starting off simple 200 pushups!" said Naruto making many people moan.

Yugito frowned at them, before she walked over to the tree and brought it down with a punch making many girls envious and the Uchiha mad. "You heard the man get to it you bitches!" yelled Yugito as everyone started. After the students hit 50. Iruka Mizuki, Yugito, and Naruto joined in.

When the students hit 200 they all collapsed. Mizuki made it to 120 before falling, Iruka and Yugito tied at 140, while Naruto stopped at 270.

"Alright that was good for a warm up, but still weak. Alright now I want you all to practice on Taijutsu until you could do it in your sleep. And for the record I could turn a boulder into rubble," said Naruto.

After seeing what Yugito did they didn't doubt it. They paired up and starting a long day in hell. They were happy when lunch arrived, until Iruka made a small announcement.

"Alright kids today at the end of School we'll be holding a tournament, both boys and girls. It's voluntary and worth extra if you do it. At the end their will be a prize," said Iruka.

Many people didn't even think about it as they signed up. Naruto signed up and noticed that Sasuke was the only one who would give him a hard time. He looked over at Yugito page and saw that Hinata, Ino, and Sakura had signed up. Naruto sighed it was going to be a long day.

(After school)

Fugaku and Haishi appeared outside the academy to watch their children fight as they knew they would, but Fugaku came for another reason he came to evaluate his clans future. Yes he roistered the whole deal with the Council. He wanted Naruto and Hinata to conceive a child it didn't matter if it was a boy or girl within 10 years he would kill naruto and Hinata, have the child taken and a marriage arranged to the next heir of the clan andthen start a more powerful Generation of Uchiha.

They walked into the small arena to see 4 girls in the ring. Iruka would monitor the match, but Yugito make a odd request.

"Iruka-san I'd like to fight all three girls at the same time," said Yugito.

Iruka scratched his head. "A bit odd, but Okay," said Iruka getting back.

Sakura and Ino smirked. "You must be crazy to fight the us all at the same time," said Sakura while Hinata stepped back.

"We'll see," said Yugito as Sakura and Ino charged.

What they didn't notice was Yugito pull out her whip and fling it out hitting both Sakura and Ino with a lightning charge. They both fell back gasping. They quickly regrouped and charged again. Yugito sighed until she noticed that they had no sound, before she jumped back just in time to avoid two kunai.

"Fire style: Pedal flames Jutsu!" the two girls yelled together.

A large spiral of pedal shaped flames shot at Yugito. Yugito got annoyed and destroyed it with a crack of her whip, before hitting Sakura and Ino with another volt of lightning knocking them out. It was at that Time that Hinata sealing up Yugito's right arm. Yugito could still feel the arm, but all the chakra in it was gone. Yugito glared at Hinata before charging. She was going to hurt this girl.

Hinata had waited for her to charge and that's when she hit her in the gut with her most powerful non lethal strike. Yugito hit the ground gasping, before she got up and made the hand signs for a blitz ball. She was about to launch it until her Chakra backfired and knocked her out with a charge. Naruto carried Yugito off the field as Haishi smiled.

_Yes the boy will make a good son-in-law even though it was forced," thought Haishi _

(With Naruto 20 minutes later)

Naruto sat down on the ground awaiting the final round. He and Sasuke had blown the other boys away and they were about to fight, but one thing bothered Naruto. Sasuke's eyes seemed to turn red for a split second before his opponents even touched him.

"**If it's what I think it is kit then I give you permission to use full power on him," said Kyu from her cage.**

_Naruto chuckled lightly. "Now Kyu that's not nice. You know that I want to keep that a secret," thought Naruto_

**Kyu herself laughed. "Kit you'd better not let him get to use to that eye of his. Remember what I told you?" said Kyu.**

_"The eye could destroy a nation, but could be brought down by a single man," thought Naruto cutting the link. _

Naruto smirked and stood up as Sasuke marched towards him with a smirk and letting his eyes flash red for a second. Iruka got between them and dropped his hand.

Naruto charged forward and started by throwing out a right hook that Sasuke dodged, but got cut on the cheek. He backed up only to get a foot to the face. Naruto jumped back and throw his guard up before charging and making Sasuke duck to the side only to get a knee to the face, before Naruto did a jumping spin kick that sent Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke's nose was bleeding and Fugaku was looking mad. Naruto smirked as Sasuke charged and started to throw those academy grade attacks, before Naruto grabbed him by his left arm and twisted it behind his back, before kicking him. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Don't relay on those eyes to much. Your not a chameleon!" said Naruto charging as Sasuke replaced himself with a log that Naruto split in two with a punch.

(On the side)

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke Uchiha the best Genin in their year was getting thrashed in straight out Taijutsu. Sure Kiba and Hinata could beat him in that field, but it was always a close fight.

"Impossible," said Sakura falling to her knees as her idol and the man she loved was getting the shit knocked out of him, by the new kid.

"No it's not," came a voice from a tree. The girls turned to find Gaara standing there. He had only come to the academy to spite Yugito and Naruto.

"What are you talking about!?" asked Ino as Gaara took out a combat knife and started to peal an apple.

"Easy. Naruto is still holding back and the Uchiha is waiting on his fathers word," said Gaara taking another slich of his apple.

(With Fugaku and Haishi)

Fugaku no matter how much power he wanted would not watch as his youngest son was beaten like a dog in front of him. He stood up and glared at Sasuke. Haishi looked at the Uchiha head and wondered what he was on about. Sure watching your child get beat was not fun, but it did them good to get the ego knocked down every once in a while.

"I give you permission to use it Sasuke," said Fugaku as Sasuke spat out some blood.

Haishi looked at him in fear. "You don't mean…" said Haishi hopping it was not true.

"Oh yes!" said Fugaku with a smirk.

(Back with the fighters)

Sasuke smirked and activated his eyes, but they were blood red with a tome in each eye. Naruto too smirked before taking off his jacket and arm bracers, before clapping. This unnerved Sasuke as the others he faced all faileted at the sight of the powerful Sharingan eye.

Naruto laughed, before glaring at Sasuke. "What!? Did you expect me to be afraid of those weak eyes. I know about those eyes. The eye able to copy and predict what others will do, also able to slow the world to a crawl. I know all three weaknesses of those dammed eyes. The first is to use chakra in ones own eyes to deflect the impulse effect, the second is to be a master of blind fighting, the third is to be faster then the one using the eye. There are two more methods that I know about, but prefer to keep to myself.

**Kyubi chuckled. "Make a small layer of Chakra around the body to throw it off and/or over power the chakra to make them blind for a few minutes and the other is to have a bloodline that uses Chakra. Lucky for you have both Chakra and body **

Sasuke was pissed. The loser in front of him was making the Uchiha look bad. "I'll show you there's no way to stop it!" yelled Sasuke getting into the Uchiha defensive stance.

Naruto shrugged before dashing forward and planting his foot in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke knew that a rib got cracked form the force. Sasuke rolled with the kick and started a chain of hand signs. Naruto smirked and started to gather chakra.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke firing out a large ball

"Water style: Water cannon Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as the water in the air compassed and shot off at Sasuke.

The two attacks collided, but the water was so dense that it shot out the fire, maybe a little smaller and right at Sasuke. Just as he was about to jump Naruto snapped his fingers and the water exploded like 10 exploding tags.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Maybe I should have warned you. I got a bit of skills from my mother and learned from her scrolls that she was a natural with water Jutsu. Almost on par with the second Hokage, no not almost on par, but beyond. I'd say more, but I'd like to keep that a secret," said Naruto as Sasuke got up and grabbed his sword and it looked as if he gained a tome in one of his eyes./

Naruto went into his pouch and everyone thought he was going to pull out the staff from last time, but instead he pulled out a a stick of gum. He put it in his mouth before chewing. Sasuke used Caution and waited. When Naruto was done he spat it out and brought his hands into a seal.

"What are you up to?" whispered Sasuke.

"Don't blink. Kai!" said Naruto as a blonde fox tail appeared behind him.

Many girls started to awe and coo at the tail, but Naruto was feeling more powerful. His eyes turned purple and his hair became spiked, his muscles bulged and his teeth grew a to ½ an inch.

"What are you?" asked Sasuke.

"This is what I call my hybrid from. I'm not even at half power yet, but that Sharingan complicates things. I didn't want to use this form. You see only 11 people have had the honor to see my MAX form and only 3 of them lived," said Naruto.

Now Sasuke was starting to sweat. If this guy was for real he was a big threat to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke had to take him out. Just as Sasuke charged he saw fear and jumped away. He sweated, but steeled himself to try again only this time he stabbed at Naruto's face. The blade caught Naruto in the head, but the blade broke and Sasuke's hands became cut open. Naruto drew back his fist and slammed it into Sasuke's gut sending him flying. Fugaku caught Sasuke, but skidded back a good 10 feet before stopping. Fugaku was amazed at the power of this boy. He wanted that power and he planned to have it in a child of his house.

"Naruto I order you to sleep with a fertile female of the Uchiha clan tonight," said Faguku thinking about his little sister who was a knock out.

Naruto sealed his powers and began to walk away. "Sorry, but I can tell what your after. I don't just look stronger, I am stronger. I can smell things like the fact that both Ino and Sakura are in heat at this moment," Ino and Sakura blushed and Gaara winked at them. "I can also see the greed in your heart. I know what you want, but this power is to pure… to chaotic and if I am forced to have sex with a woman to have a child would destroy the bloodlines of the woman I sleep with both theirs and our future child's making sure that it won't destroy them. In the past mixing bloodlines was dangerous as it would kill the mother only 5 months into her pregnancy, but my bloodline also has the ability to make sure that they live," said Naruto as Yugito landed next to him.

Fugaku was pissed off. No one defied him and lived. He was so mad that he didn't even bother to activate his Sharingan. He chared at Naruto with a Kunai and tried to drive it into Naruto's back. Naruto spun around and Kicked Fugaku before taking out his black staff and activating his Hybrid form, before removing his sword.

"I Naruto Uzumaki(1) hereby call on law 5 act 6. If a clan head attacks a person without just cause in front of witnesses then that person has the right to kill the head. Kira Style: Night blade!" yelled Naruto as he became darkness, but in his advanced form it spared over a 20 ft area.

Fugaku was sweating when a blade stating hitting him from many sides. He felt himself get stabbed, he felt his arm get slashed off and other things that was too much for his brain to handle. After a minute it stopped and the darkness receded with Naruto standing sheathing his blade before looking in the tree.

"Itachi I know you have no quirks about me killing you bastard of a father so if you don't seek vengeance I won't start a war with your clan," said Naruto as Itachi appeared and burned the body making many kids sick.

"It is agreed, but come this time tomorrow many will be out for blood," said Itachi.

Gaara smirked and pulled out his broad sword and sliced a nearby boulder in two. "Then I guess the streets will run red with the blood of those who chose to attack my brother and just to let you know i have no problems with killing those who harm my siblings," said Gaara putting his swords up.

The three walked away never noticing the ANBU that took off.

(Later that Night)

Naruto had dawned a red suit with a black button up shirt, and black slacks. Gaara a brown suit, a white shirt, brown tie and brown slacks. They were going to a club with Yugito and Yugao. Yugito and Yugao were up stairs getting ready for their dates with Gaara and Naruto. Naruto and Gaara planned to take them to a restaurant that also did karaoke.

Naruto put on a hat and turned to his soul brother. "Ready Gaara?" asked Naruto feeling a bit of a wreck

Gaara gave Naruto a small punch. "I'm always ready," said Gaara as the girls walked in.

Both ladies had on midnight color dresses in different shades. Yugito's was wine red, while Yugao's was purple. Yugito's hair was out instead of in it's normal ponytail. Both girls walked up to their respective dates and walked out with them.

(at the restaurant)

The restaurant was a low high class. Naruto was given stares by most people and a few looks from girls. Yugito held onto Naruto's arm tight, while Gaara was flirting with Yugao making her blush. Soon they came to their floor seat and sat down.

"Tell me guys how have things been the last few months since my Gaa-chan left?" asked Yugao grabbing Gaara's hand.

Yugito took a drink of her water. "Things were a little weird. We got pulled on a Joint operation, by Sand, and Cloud to hit a slave ring that was making dirty dealings in Stone. We got them, but Stone was beyond pissed off," said Yugito smirking.

Naruto laughed. "I'll say. Sending 10 Units of ANBU after a bunch of kids is a little unnerving," said Naruto.

Gaara snorted. "Please. You went to WereFoxx on them, and Yugito was burning them for slashing her shirt," said Gaara.

Yugito winking at Naruto. "No body gets a free look, but Naruto-kun here," said Yugito giving him a kiss.

They laughed for a minute until a waitress arrived. Naruto ordered a small stake, with 10 chicken strips on the side, Yugito ordered large fish with shrimp and lemon, Gaara ordered a Stake as well, but with soup instead, and Yugao ordered catfish, with a side of soup. They ate while conversing and Started to have a little fun. Yugito was flirting with Naruto, While Yugao had a hand full of Gaara. It was nearing 9:00 when a full squadron of ANBU surrounded Naruto and the others.

"What's going on here?" asked Yugao standing up.

"Sorry ma'am, but this one is wanted by the council for murdering a Clan head," said A Shark masked ANBU making everyone gasp.

Naruto drained his glass of soda and smiled at the ANBU. " I trust the Hokage is there," said Naruto.

"Yes he is," said Sharkey.

Naruto held out his hands and they slapped the Cuffs on. Gaara decided to Walk Yugao home and meet them at the Council Room. The ANBU along with Naruto and Yugito vanished, but somehow a large amount of cash was left for food and yet Nobody ever reached into their pockets.

(Council Room)

Sarutobi knew Naruto was fucked. He did something that Sarutobi had been dreaming of for years he killed the Uchiha head. Mikoto Uchiha stood in her late husbands place, but she didn't look sad at all in fact she looked rather pleased. When the ANBU arrived Haruno didn't waste anytime.

"BOY HOW DARE YOU KILL A CLAN HEAD!!!" Haruno yelled. Many wondered if they were related to sirens.

Haishi shot him a glare. "Calm down. The boy was attacked first and defended himself," said Haishi in a cold fire way.

"I agree my husband never could keep his temper in check," said Mikoto shaking her head in shame.

A man pushed up his glasses. "The fact still remains. He was trying to end the life of a clan hair, and his father jumped in to protect him," said the man.

Naruto broke the cuffs and put his hands in the timeout sign. "WO WO WO! TIME OUT!! That was a Voluntary tournament and I only used what was necessary to win. After Sasuke activated his Sharingan," at this Mikoto didn't look pleased. " I activated my own Bloodline to win. When I did He ordered me to bed one of the Female members of his clan. I told him not so he attacked me. Now I'm not sure about you, but me I take an attempt on my life with avenge," said Naruto making many of the clan heads nod.

"Regardless. The Uchiha head can and will decide your fate," said Koharu smiling.

"I say he goes free," said Mikoto getting looks from the Civilian Council. "Hear me out. In public he may have acted nice, but Fugaku was a monster. He would rape several girls in our clan if they displeased him in anyway, he would take children from their parents only to beat them in what he called training, and over the years he beat me. He made both Itachi and Sasuke watch as he raped me on occasion. Personally I feel indebted to this young man here," said Mikoto bowing lightly.

Naruto smiled at her. "It was nothing Mikoto-sama," said Naruto bowing to her.

Mikoto laughed a bit. "Please just Mikoto naruto-kun," said Mikoto in a school girl way

"You still must be punished for your actions," said a civilian that Fugaku kept rich.

Danzo glared at him. "The Uchiha head has spoken so leave it at taht," said Danzo.

Sarutobi smiled knowing the his grandson was alright. "Meeting over," said Sarutobi as he left with Naruto and Yugito.

(Next morning)

Naruto woke up and dawned his normal gear. He was informed by his Grandfather that he would be teaching a class today along side Hinata Hyuga. Personally Naruto only entered because he was board. He never dreamed that he would get to know the Woman he was to marry. He walked out the house and to the Academy. He walked into the room and Saw that Hinata was already there humming away while reading a book. Naruto smiled. In some ways Hinata acted like Yugito, but she held herself different. Not spoiled, but not overconfident either. Shy maybe. She looked rather different from the first time he saw her. She grew her hair out, and wore a black training shirt that showed off her figure more, along with tight pants and wearing glasses?

"Hello Hyuga-san," said Naruto taking a seat on the Desk.

Hinata looked up from her book and blushed. She was indeed wearing glasses. "Hello Sarutobi-sama," said Hinata. She knew she was to marry this man in a few months time and wanted to get to know him.

Naruto smiled at her. "Please none of this Sama Crap Hyuga-san. I'm just Naruto," said Naruto as Hinata bookmarked her page and sat it on the desk.

Hinata took of the glasses and smiled before giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Then it's Hinata to you future husband," said Hinata.

Naruto sat down. "I guess you knew that for a while," said Naruto.

"Yes my father told me. At first I was a little mad that they used me like that, but I got to know you a little and found your actually a fun guy," said Hinata as Naruto took out a bag of chips.

He looked at Hinata. "You've only seen me fight and be kind. Let me tell you something Hinata, sometimes we do things that we don't think we're capable of. Just pray to Kami you never have to find out. I did," said Naruto as Hinata made him stare into her eyes.

"And even if I do see this side of you I'll still one day be your wife," said Hinata kissing him.

"WHY TO GO SEMPEI!" yelled a large group of kids. Hinata broke off embarrassed while Naruto was not amused.

Naruto stood up and smirked. "So you little pricks think this is funny!? I want you all outside and doing 50 laps around the track. Anyone I don't see doing them will make the whole class restart. NOW GET MOVING!" yelled Naruto making the kids run out.

Hinata gave Naruto a smile. "Well have to work on your tact," said Hinata.

Naruto winked at her and smiled. "Of course Hinata-chan," said Naruto offering her his arm which she took.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sera: That was sweet.

Tom, Zaara, and Killjoy: Oh please.

Sera: What.

Zaara: Lady I don't mind sweet, but that was a little to much.

Killjoy: by the way speaking of sweet Tom whats that gold ring with the Diamond in the back for you finally going to pop the question to Sera?

Zaara: Man that must burn Tom

Tom: No comment.

Killjoy: Poor Sera having to wait so long

Zaara: Hey you smell that? (Doing sniffing motion)

Killjoy: Yes this a smell I have not smelt in 1000 Years

Zaara: I smell a chicken shit

Killjoy and Zaara: (Hit the ground laughing)

Tom: Hey you two cool It. (Whispers to them) Besides finding gold is hard while in space.

Sera: You guys suck. Time for Authors notes.

(1) Wayside is back about 500 years, but not ancient

(2) Yes He knows who his birth parents are.


	5. Ep 5: The teams have arrived

Zaara: Hey KJ have you seen Tom anywhere? He was suppose to help me lock in the Hyperspace route, but he never showed up.

Killjoy: He said something about Sera.

Zaara: You don't think? Hell Lets scan the ship and find out!

Killjoy: I'll be damned.

(They head to the bridge and do a scan finding Tom at Sera's main Computer)

Zaara: Bad things running though mind.

Killjoy: I need to wash my eyes.

Zaara: agreed.

(They get back to working)

Human speech

**Demon/boss speech**

_Human thought/ flashback_

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

_Letter_

Ep 5: The teams have arrived

000000000000000000000000000000000

(At the academy)

Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara stood before the Graduating class. They wore their standard clothes, but Yugito had on a red cape that Naruto had made for her. Gaara stood next to Naruto as they prepared for Iruka to announce the Teams. Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto. After Naruto had killed his father his mother had taken over and Itachi had killed the elders. Sasuke knew what the elders and his father did. Sometimes he would Join them, but since his father was killed he lost a lot of power in the clan and it was all thanks to Naruto. The class went quite as Iruka walked in.

"Alright Team 1 is… Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. You'll be lead by Kakashi Hatake.

"YES!!" yelled Sakura.

"_At least she isn't bad looking," thought Sai._

"_Maybe I'll bed her and the Sensei will turn a blind eye," thought Sasuke. _

"Team 8 will be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, with Kurenai Yuhi as you squad leader," said Iruka.

"_I hope I can prove myself worthy to Naruto-kun," thought Hinata. _

"Team 9 is still on from last year, so that leaves Team 10. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji," said Iruka as the three smiled at each other. With their fathers being friends they were on good terms with each other. "That concludes things here. Go to lunch and then return for the teams," said Iruka as he left.

"Let's go train," said Naruto as they walked away.

Sasuke saw this and decided to Follow with Sai and Sakura not far behind. Hinata saw this and jumped up with Kiba trying to bring her back and Shino right behind them.

(In the schools training grounds)

Naruto, Yugito and Gaara started to run their suicides, but what made it look good was that they were keeping pace with each other. When one slowed down so did the others. After they hit 20 they stopped.

"Alright what do you guys think we need to work on?" asked Naruto.

"I say we work on the dread Combo," said Gaara making a sand statute appear.

They ran around it until they stopped in a perfect triangle.

The three started building up chakra for an attack.

"Fire style: Pryo Blast Jutsu!" yelled Naruto launching a large Kanji for fire from his hands

Earth style: Sand bullet Jutsu!" yelled Gaara launching a large ball of sand from the earth in front of him.

"Lightning Style: Lightning earth Jutsu!" yelled Yugito kicking the ground and a large bolt of lighting ran thought it.

The three attacks hit the statue hard and left a small crater where it use to stand. Team Repent all returned to their starting positions in a kneeling position. They all looked up and what greeted the other teams was something fierce. Each of their eyes no longer soft and caring, but filed with power and a sense of justice.

Sasuke stepped back in fear and stepped on a twig. Gaara snapped his head in that direction and throw a Kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke saw it coming and hit the ground. He looked up and Saw Yugito standing in front of him. Sasuke stood up and tried to jump back, but Yugito smashed her left leg into his gut sending him towards Naruto. Naruto pulled out some wire with beads on it and wrapped it around Sasuke so he couldn't use replacement. Hinata and the others came out of the trees.

"Unbelievable!" said Shino in shock. He never thought he see someone do that to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto his voice hard as ice making the others shiver.

"Sasuke-kun followed you so we did as well," said Ino stepping back at the look he was giving her.

"We're sorry about following you," said Sakura.

Yugito throw her hair back. "You should be sorry, but not for following us for following a fool like the Uchiha. He could one day get you lot killed," said Yugito.

Hinata stepped up. "Naruto-kun are you going to hurt Sasuke-san?" asked Hinata.

Naruto sighed. No matter how much he wanted to deny the fact was that Hinata Hyuga is going to be a girl he married, even if it was only out of Duty. "As much as I'd like to hurt the little shit stain. No. We have much better things to do. Drop by the compound later and I'll take you out to eat," said Naruto giving Hinata a kiss before the team vanished.

Hinata stood there with a small blush, while Sakura and Ino helped Sasuke out of his bindings. Shino smirked and turned around.

"_Have I found someone who is on my level? I may have been the runner up for Rookie of the year, but like the rest of my clan, beasts hunt, Insects wait," thought Shino._

(With Team Repent)

They appeared not to far away and stood in a circle. Yugito was smirking at Naruto. Gaara knew that smirk and knew that was about to be said was not for his ears so Gaara took off. Once alone Yugito walked over to Naruto and kissed him hard. Naruto's eyes widened. Yugito never kissed this hard before. Then he noticed a sweet smell in the air. He smelt it around Hinata too. That meant that Yugito was in one of her Heats.

"Naruto-kun I was thinking that since Hinata is borrowing you for the night, I have you this afternoon, at your place," said Yugito in a husky Voice.

Naruto was starting to find it hard to think as both his heads wanted dominance, but in the end it was the lower one who won out. He grabbed Yugito and smashed his lips into hers before grabbing her by the ass and lifting her up and poofed away to his house.

(Naruto's House)

_**Warning Lemon**_

Naruto and Yugito landed in his room at the house. Yugito pushed him to the bed and startled his waist before slamming her lips back into his. Their hands roamed over each other for a good few minutes. Yugito grabbed the latches on the straps of his armor and took them off. Yugito stood up and removed her cape and leotard leaving her in her skin tight pants. Naruto throw away his jacket.

Naruto sat up and started to kiss Yugito on her neck and collarbone. Yugito opened her mouth and let out a light moan as Naruto moved down and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Yugito really started to moan as she felt her milk lacking from her breasts. Naruto didn't waste a second before latching on like he was a starving child. Yugito arced her back a bit filling this. She also felt his monster member at her thighs.

"Naruto baby, let's just start. I want this now," said Yugito as Naruto pulled back and kissed her.

Yugito removed her skin tight pants and helped Naruto out of his. Yugito had seen Naruto's member before. Last time it was only 8 inches, now it was a good 10 inches long. Yugito laid down and then pulled Naruto onto her. The fire burning inside her was more then she wanted. Naruto rubbed his member against her womanhood making her moan slightly. Naruto slowly entered Yugito. Yugito moaned out loud as he did this.

"Oh Kami-sama! Naruto-kun!" yelled Yugito as Naruto was filling her in a way she'd never thought possible.

Naruto stopped as he felt himself all the way in her. He knew that Yugito busted her hymen training. This was the first time either of them would have sex. Naruto pulled out making Yugito moan in protest, before slamming back into her. Yugito's eyes widened, before she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Naruto lifted up Yugito's legs before pulling out and going right back In. Yugito let out a loud scream and started to clutch the sheets as Naruto started to jackhammer into her. It took nearly 15 minutes for her to cum, with Naruto following suit. Their mixed juices overflowed out of her.

Sweet poured down their bodies and both felt like they were in a white hot inferno. Yugito tried to flip Naruto onto his back, but that only got her onto her left side. Naruto lifted her leg onto his shoulder and started to really pound into her. Yugito was moaning louder and louder as she cam for the second time.

It had felt like hours since they started and Naruto was about to lose it again.

"Yugito-chan, I'm about to cum again," moaned out Naruto.

Yugito moaned in repose before they both cam hard.

_**Lemon end**_

Naruto fell to the side as not to land on Yugito. He smiled at her before she kissed him and started to stroke his cheeks while Naruto pulled her into his body. Yugito snuggled up to him and was preparing to go to sleep when Naruto got up and grabbed his gear. Naruto then kissed her on the lips before walking out. It was then that she remembered Hinata. Yugito didn't mind the girl, but She saw Naruto first.

Yugito then smirked. "_Besides the smell of hot passionate sex will be sure to drive her away," thought Yugito as she went to sleep._

(With Hinata)

Hinata stood outside the restaurant and prepared to enter when Naruto appeared next to her. Hinata frowned as she noticed his state of dress and his smell.

"Where have you been?" asked Hinata. Even though they weren't married yet Hinata had a possessive personality. She may not have acted the part, but the man in front of her was going to Love and Honor her till death do them part.

"Sorry. I was hanging out with Yugito-chan," said Naruto smirking a bit.

Hinata smiled. "I hope you won't hang out with her to much when we're married," said Hinata with a smile as they walked into the restaurant.

Naruto sighed. "_Things just got complicated," thought Naruto as he followed looking like a wiped dog. _Even the people who didn't like him felt sorry.

(Next morning Hokage Tower)

Naruto's team was there to get there mission when Kakashi's team walked in. Ino and Sakura stood back away from Sasuke as he looked rather pissed off. Naruto didn't want to know so he looked at his grand father.

"Team Repent Reporting Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Hello everyone. Sorry we're running a bit slow and no new Info has come up about the long term mission. We have a C-ranked mission to clear out a gang of bandits near Hazoto Town. It seems their causing problems and as you know fire counties problems are our problems," said Sarutobi.

Naruto smirked as he had that one drilled into his head. "When do we leave grandfather?" asked Naruto as he closed up his jacket to conceal his armor.

"At once. This mission Shouldn't take more then 3 days," said Sarutobi as the three of them smirked.

"Hey I demand that Mission!" said Sasuke looking at the Hokage.

"Sorry punk, but all Genins are put on a trial period to make sure they can be real ninjas," said A Jonin appearing next to him and taking a b- ranked mission along with two other people.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but became truly pissed at the ways the other 3 Genin vanished. Gaara turned to sand, A bolt of lightning hit Yugito and she was gone, while Naruto seemed to vanish as if he was the wind.

(Konoha Gates)

The three appeared the way they left and ran out the gates at high speeds. They didn't need to talk to know who was leading this one. Even thought Naruto was considered the defacto leader of the team, Gaara and Yugito lead when the area was in their turf. They ran for a day straight before they stopped. Naruto caught fish, Gaara gathered wood, and Yugito started a small fire.

As Naruto gathered fish he noticed someone watching him. He played them no mind until the person jumped out with a large Katana. Naruto spun around and kicked him in his jaw sending him to the dirt. Naruto looked at the mans attire and could easily tell he was a bandit Naruto gathered up his fish and then grabbed the man by the collar, before dragging him back to camp.

Gaara and Yugito looked at the hail and started to go over things, before they decided to play good cop bad cop with the guy with Naruto as good and Gaara as bad. Yugito summoned a chair from a scroll and tied him down, before putting chakra cuffs on him in case he had any training.

Gaara grabbed an extra cantina and splashed it on his face wakening the man up.

"What the hell's going on here?" asked the man only to get slugged in the jaw by Gaara.

"Shut up we'll be asking the questions," said Gaara.

(In a seal dimension)

Nibi, Kyu, and Terra sat together in their human forms watching their boys work.

"**10 bucks says Gaara-nii goes with the bat this time around," said Terra taking out ten bucks.**

**Kyu and Nibi pulled their own out. "I say he goes with the chainsaw," said Nibi.**

"**I think it will be breaking the bones one by one," said Kyu as they looked at the screen.**

(Back to the real world)

Naruto looked at the man. "Sir comply and you won't get hurt," said Naruto trying to sound humble, but was hoping for him to say the words they always said to him.

"Kiss my ass," said the man.

Gaara made brass knuckles appear and slammed them into the mans gut making him yell. Gaara pulled back and did it again for about 10 more times.

"If you play by our rules I'll let you go," said Naruto smiling at the man with a twisted look.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! My gang is lead by a d- ranked missing nin. We were going to attack the town, by making them weaker slowly. After we thought they were weak enough we'd kill all the men and take the girls to the large slave ring," said the man catching their attention.

"What can you tell me about this slave ring?" asked Naruto.

"I don't have any Info. Our boss reports to a higher missing nin a B-ranked. He's our contact to the ring," said The man.

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Yugito.

"I'm a higher up in the gang," said the man.

Gaara raised a brow. "Where is your gangs hideout and the number of your forces?" asked Gaara getting board with this guy.

"It east of the village about a mile away and our men number 50," said the man. Gaara pulled out his sword and put it to the mans throat. "WAIT! You said you'd let me live!? WE HAD A DEAL!!!"

Naruto smiled at the man. "I did make a deal with you. I never said that Gaara wouldn't kill you though," as he turned and the man screamed. "Gaara Yugito go to the Town and wait for me. I plan on making this quick and painful," said Naruto as he started to release his power, before he just vanished.

Yugito folded her arms and frowned. _"The last time Naruto told us to let him handle it he took to much power and nearly killed himself," thought Yugito._ "Gaara I'm going to follow behind him incase he gets in trouble," said Yugito running in the direction the man said.

Gaara snorted. "Sure, leave me with the clean up," said Gaara as a large amount of quick sand appeared and the man's body vanished into it.

(In the camp)

The boss of the gang was a fat man and he had a young teenage girl on a chain. She looked to be about 17 and was barley covered. None of the women that had been caught that day had yet to be raped, but the boss was about to start with her. The girl had long black hair, brown eyes, and a nice body, but right now she was cursing it. He grabbed her and was about to kiss her when a man ran into the tent.

"BOSS A DEMON HAS ENTERED THE CAMP!!" yelled the man.

"_A demon?" thought the girl as the man stood up _

The boss throw open the flap and walked out. Standing in the middle of the camp was Naruto with his sword on his shoulder and his tail going from side to side.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a man holding a katana.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki leader of Team Repent," said Naruto as many stepped back.

Many had heard of Team Repent, but few have ever lived to tell about it and those that did only ever said one word before taking their own lifes. Monsters. If this was really a member of that team, then that meant that they had fucked up big time.

"I don't give a DAMN who you are you little bastard! KILL HIM!" yelled the boss .

"Fox style: flashing sliver," said Naruto.

To everyone he seemed to vanish for a minute only to reappear in front of the boss. Nearly half the gang fell over. A man tried to cut off Naruto's head from behind, but it was stopped by a whip wrapping around his neck and pulling it off. Yugito appeared next to Naruto before taking out a kunai.

The boss backed away so Naruto couldn't kill him and he grabbed an axe. They charged, but Yugito and Naruto were waiting for them to do that.

"Fusion style: Lightning Tornado!" Yugito and Naruto yelled together as they created a large lighting Tornado that shocked and cut the bandits up

The Boss looked all around before he fell on his ass and started to back away. "What in the hell are you?" asked the man.

Naruto held his sword up and the staff. "I'm a sin from the village of Konoha. I hold all their hate and fears. I am their hate and their fears. They wish me dead, but I live to free this corrupt world. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the Fox of Repentance. You have to the count of 5 to repent for your deeds in this world," said Naruto.

"1...2...3..," said Yugito as the man got up and ran into his tent before dragging a girl out and holding A kunai to her neck.

"Leave or I swear to kami I'll cut her throat!" yelled the man only to find the sword in his head and his arm cut off.

"It seems it was a waste of time to give him a chance," said Naruto sealing his powers as he and Yugito set about freeing everyone.

It took them nearly 15 minutes, not because there were a lot of people captured, but because they made graves for those that died. The girl that was captured thanked them before running away to join the other girls.

"Some times this job is just to much Naruto-kun," said Yugito.

Your right about that Yugito-chan," said Naruto.

(Back in Konoha 3 weeks later)

Naruto sat at his desk at the Sarutobi compound reviewing the latest info they had gotten. They were close to brining down the slave ring. They had narrowed it down to the Island countries, but there were still 15 of them and it would take time to figure out which one. If only they could narrow it down in one go. Naruto almost didn't notice Sarutobi come in. Naruto turned in his chair and looked at his grandfather.

"Yes sir?" said Naruto standing up.

"Naruto Your team has a mission. Report to my office in one hour," said Sarutobi vanishing.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Perfect," said Naruto as he got up and left to inform Gaara and Yugito.

(1 hour later)

Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara stood in front of Sarutobi awaiting their orders when Sasuke busts in the room with Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi behind him. Kakashi looked Sheepish, Sai looked amused, and Sakura looked apologetic.

"Sorry about my student Hokage-sama, but the men guarding you let him though," said Kakashi.

Sarutobi took a poof of his pipe. "That's alright. If he was a threat I would kill him myself. Now on to more important matters. Naruto I sending you and Team Repent to Wave to gather information and possibly end the slave rings once and for all. And since you're here along with Team S as they are called in the village I'll also be sending them on a C-ranked mission to protect someone," said Sarutobi.

To team 7 it was as if the Hokage was sending back up for them, but Team Repent heard the true meaning loud and Clear. "Keep them alive and find away to end the Terror of the slave rings once and for all,"

"We except Hokage-sama," said Naruto bowing to his grandfather.

"Bring him in," said Sarutobi.

The doors opened and in walked a large tan man in his late 50's that smelt of strong Sake. He looked up and glared at the kids. "What the hell is this? I asked for protection, not a bunch of kids," said the man.

"Tazuna-san I grantee you that these are the best. Kakashi here is a legend in the Ninja world, Sasuke is an Uchiha, while Naruto, Yugito and Gaara are all the most powerful Genin to have been trained since the Sannin themselves.

Tazuna nodded and looked at them. "Meet me at the west gate in one hour and don't be late," said Tazuna.

Naruto turned to everyone and looked at them. "Get ready in 30. Pack enough supplies to last at least a month," said Naruto vanishing.

Sasuke growled as he looked at Kakashi. "Who the hell does he think he is?" asked Sasuke.

Sarutobi was the one who answered. "He's the leader of this Mission," making others smirk at the young Uchiha.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto stood next to the gate having a conversation with Kyubi. _"Are you happy Kyu-nee-chan?" asked Naruto._

"**Why do you ask That Naru-chan?" she asked.**

"_It seems that you don't wish to leave," thought Naruto._

"**In truth Your father was smarter then I thought. Even if I did break out I would only have 1/10 of my original power. I would die within the year I broke away. Besides. I like watching your life. The day you die we are both free. Until then I'll be here to protect you, and even beyond that," said Kyubi.**

_Naruto smiled. "Your getting soft in your old age," laughed Naruto _

**Kyubi pouted. "HEY! I'm only 25 in Demon years," said Kyubi as they both laughed. **

Naruto cut his conversation when Everyone arrived at the same time. Naruto Looked at Gaara and noticed that he had a gored on. Gaara only wore that thing when he planned to fight at a distance. Truth be told Gaara could give Naruto a hard time if they went full out with only there weapons and it took both Yugito and Gaara to Hold them once he used his bloodline.

Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed that she had changed from her red dress into a pink version with no sleeves and pull on sleeves that went all the way up to her biceps and coved her hands, but left her fingers bare.

"Kakashi-san tell me they only brought what was needed," said Gaara

"Yes. I even went though thier gear to make sure taht it was only the stuff ninja needed," said Kakashi eye smiling as Sakura blushed.

"Good. We're wanting light lets go," said Yugito.

(three days later)

After three days of walking Naruto was becoming board. He and Gaara had spared twice and Naruto had to use one of his Fox style attacks to win, but now they noticed a large puddle in front of them. Naruto smirked, before holding out his hand.

"Come on out before I decided to do overkill," said Naruto pulling out a blue foot long stick that instantly became 6 feet long with two 10 inch blades on each end.

Two men appeared. Both stood at 5'8", wearing parka like clocks with metal gloves. Yugito smirked at them before pulling out her claws and attacking them to her hands, before flexing them.

"Their mine," said Yugito with a gleam in her eyes. Naruto nodded before slamming his staff into the ground and leaning on it.

"Kakashi make sure your Genin watch. You see I wouldn't want Yugito as a foe," said Naruto looking at the battle.

Sai looked at Naruto. "Why is that Namikaze-sama.

"Out of the three of us Yugito is not only the cruelest in battle, but also the most cunning. That is why I try to stay out of her way during a fight," said Naruto taking out a kinfe and apple.

Yugito charged the two warriors and they both raised their gloves confident that they had much more strength then her. They were surprised when she easily crushed not only their gloves, but shattered their whole arms. The two men screamed out, but Yugito was not finished. She ignited her left claw before she slammed it into the mans gut drawing blood, but what made it worse was that Yugito figured out away to make it feel like all your blood was boiling while you lived.

The man fell over gabbing his stomach. The other looked down and prepared to jump, but he found himself wrapped up with a whip and a blade at his throat.

"Now now. I never said you could leave," said Yugito preparing to lunge her claw into his face only for a staff to block it. Yugito looked up and saw Naruto.

Sakura was stunned. "Did anyone see him move?" asked Sakura as Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi shuck their heads.

Gaara laughed. "That was slow for him. He only moved fast enough to stop the strike, barley 1/7 of his full speed," said Gaara.

Naruto wrapped Yugito in a Hug from behind, before whispering in her ear. "Calm down Kitty-chan. I'll help you get rid of that extra energy later," said Naruto.

Yugito breathed heavy before she withdrew her whip and walked away, but got a smack on the ass from Naruto. Yugito walked over to Gaara who groaned.

"_I know I'm going to need a sleeping Jutsu tonight," thought Gaara._

**"Look on the bright side at least you won't have to hear it in the village later," said Shukuku.**

Naruto grabbed the man and dragged him into the woods. Sasuke and Kakashi was about to follow, but Gaara stopped them.

"Trust me you don't want to go in there. Naruto makes Anko look like a saint," said Gaara.

A minute later all they heard was screams of a man in mortal pain. The forest fell silent as Naruto walked out with a bloody knife in his hands.

"Well?" asked Kakashi.

"He didn't know much, but the little he did know helped us out. Yugito, Gaara today's our lucky day. These guys were hired along with three others by the leader of the slave ring. It also seems that he took control of Wave, because of how isolated it is. It was prefect, except now we're here. Kakashi. You and your students will continue the mission you were given. Me I'm going after the leader," said Naruto walking ahead.

"What's his problem. He seems almost sad in the way he said it," said Sakura holding her hand to her chest.

Gaara looked at Sakura. "You may not get this, but once Naruto stumbled on a slave ring full of nothing but young children. The oldest child was a 11 year old girl. The second she saw Naruto she crawled up to him and called him master. It broke his heart so bad to see this," said Gaara lloking down.

"What did dick less do?" asked Sai.

"He did the only merciful thing at the time and killed her. That ate at his heart for so many months. He swore a blood oath to kill the leader of the Ring himself and now that we have a shot I doubt if me and Gaara could stop him," said Yugito.

(Not to far away)

A young girl stood up in a tree she looked about 15, and stood at 5'7" from the way she stood, but you couldn't really see her face. "So the rumors are true. I hope Gato thinks with the right head or else Zabuza-sama will skin him alive," said the girl vanishing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom: (Whistling) Hey Killjoy, Zaara where are you guys?

Zaara: On the bridge.

Killjoy: Two to kill

Tom: So anything happen while I was gone.

Zaara: Yeah, we picked up signs of an intruder, while you and Sera were 'busy'

Killjoy: HeHeHe WE go to have some fun.

Tom: He's right (Throws both of them a laser pistol) We're going hunting. I have a couple of our main bots ready for action if it gets to heavy.

Zaara: Don't get to fucked up Tom. Replacing you is not an option. Your to damn expensive.

Killjoy: I think I'll skin the intruder. (cocking back his weapon.


	6. EP 6: Team Repent has come to Wave

Zaara: Zaara here. I'm here on the starboard side reactor level. Nothing here as far as i can tell. Whatever this damn thing is it's hasn't been here yet.

Killjoy: Well it will die if it is an enemy.

Tom: Nothing to report here in the Hyper Drive. Anything Sera?

Sera: What ever it is it's heading to Level 6. Meet up together. I'm sealing that hall until You get there. You three be careful. We could be dealing with the thing that got Tom last time.

Zaara: We got that. (takes pistol from holster) To bad whatever it is, is taking on the three of us.

Tom: We still need to make sure that it can't take us easy Killjoy watch our backs, Zaara Take our sides.

Killjoy: this will be fun just don't die

_**TBC**_

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

Ep 6: Waves, Fire, Sand, lightning!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(Along the path)

Naruto lead with Kakashi next to him, Tazuna in between Yugito, Sasuke, and Sai, with Gaara and Sakura brining up the rear. Naruto and Kakashi were scoping out for enemy nins. Sasuke glared at Naruto the whole time thinking he should be taught Naruto's skills. He knew that Naruto was powerful and if he became his apprentice then he could defeat Itachi with ease.

Sakura looked at Gaara and tilted her head to the side. "Gaara-san why do you look like you hardly sleep?" asked Sakura.

Gaara looked at her before smiling. "It's because when I was younger I hardly sleep. I didn't sleep much until I turned 7," said Gaara turning back to the front.

Yugito Naruto, and Gaara stopped as they heard something. Naruto pulled a Kunai from his pouch and throw it. It landed in the bushes. Naruto walked over and brought out a bunny. Sakura started to berate him while the others wondered what a Snow hare was doing. That's when Gaara hared it. It was a faint whistling sound.

"Everyone DUCK!" yelled Gaara dragging Sakura to the ground. Naruto and the others ducked while Kakashi dragged Down Tazuna.

A large sword landed in a tree with a man standing on it. The man stood even with Kakashi, brown spiked hair, black eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and a mist headband with a scar though it. Naruto took out his blue staff and quickly unlinked it and started to spin it. Naruto knew this man was a threat.

"Everyone be on alert. That's Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the bloody mist. An A-ranked missing nin. Former member of the Seaven Shinobi Swordsmen," said Naruto making Zabuza raise a brow as he looked at Naruto.

"And just who are you to have such info your only a Genin?" said Zabuza jumping down.

Naruto smirked. "While that is true, I'm also the Leader of Team Repent," said Zabuza making Both Kakashi and Zabuza pale.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Sasuke as Sai himself backed up.

"Sasuke-san, I'm not about to joke around if this guy is who he says he is. Team repent is carving a path through the darkness in this world. They are currently wanted in 5 countries including Rock and Mist," said Sai making Gaara laugh and Yugito smirk.

"Glad our reputation proceeds us. ALthough they bouched it. It's 8 countires and a few gangs," said Yugito laughing.

"True. Of course, we've been doing this for nearly 3 years now, so it's not that big a shock," said Gaara.

"That's right, and those who disturb the balance we create will die by our hands," said Naruto as he put up his black staff and pulled out his blue staff and opening all three chains.

Zabuza did something many people would call crazy for. He began to laugh at Naruto. He laughed and laughed until Yugito throw a thunder claw at him. he just side stepped it. "Amazing! I get to see the leadr of team Repent in action. Alright. I'm down for a little scrap. I doubt you can beat me though. Although you did kill before I did. I've also wanted to test my blade against a man who is as wanted as me," said Zabuza.

Naruto had had enough and charged at Zabuza and throw out the left staff. Zabuza blocked with his sword and throw a powerful kick at Naruto. Naruto barley douched the attack. Naruto put some distance between them as he started to spin the staff, before he unleash a valley of wind orbs at Zabuza. Zabuza swung his blade cutting the orbs in two. Zabuza charged Naruto with a his sword skidding across the ground, before he brought it up. Naruto jumped up and dodged the attack and got slashed across the chest with the follow up attack. Naruto landed on a tree and held his bleeding chest.

Naruto jumped out the tree just in time as it came down. Naruto jumped in the air and started to spin his right staff and held the middle section of it in a firm grip. Zabuza put his sword on his back which confused Naruto. Until he started a Chain of hand signs.

"Oh shit," said Naruto knowing that he already lost time.

"Water Style: Dark tide Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza as a large wave headed towards Naruto.

Naruto could only block as the massive wave crashed down on his head. The wave subsided and Naruto was up against a tree coughing up blood and water. He glared at Zabuza with heated eyes. The force of that wave had cracked one of his ribs and badly damaged his left arm, but that wasn't what had him pissed, It was the fact that someone who was working for his currant target had harmed him in such a way.

He began to let Kyubi's chakra leak out a bit. "I'm not going to lose to some servant of Gato, and your not going to stand in my way! In the way of my goals and dreams!" yelled Naruto putting on a burst of speed that scared the hell out of Zabuza as he brought his guard up to block a punch only for the punch to phase though his head and hit his gut.

(On the side lines)

Yugito smirked. "Well I'll be damned," said Yugito.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

Gaara looked at her. "Naruto has some kind of strength on his side. You see he can crack my sand shield, where a Mid B-ranked Jutsu wouldn't and that's with a punch. Combined with his battle speed, he has a force all his own," said Gaara.

Sai smiled. "That's a bit impressive. I'd say he's a good fighter if he wasn't hit with that sword," said Sai.

yugito stared at Sai. "You have no clue, just how powerful Naruto-kun is, esspacally when he wants to be," said Yugito

Sasuke wanted and tried to understand it. He knew that that kind of power was what he needed to kill his brother and revive his dead clan and make them greater then what they once were.

(Back to Naruto and Zabuza)

Zabuza had moved to the water and looked around for the lightning fast. He got a kick to the jaw that sent him flying.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" yelled Naruto launching a large ball at Zabuza.

Zabuza righted himself and started his own hand signs. "Water style: Water wall Jutsu," said Zabuza as a large shield of water protected him.

"NO MORE GAMES ZABUZA!" yelled Naruto as he started a long chain of hand signs.

Zabuza Began his own chain and they both stared the other down. They both stopped on Dog.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Zabuza as a large Dragon made of water charged at Naruto

"Twilight style: Tri Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a Dragon of Earth, Water, and wind charged at the water Dragon.

Watching the two Dragons everyone released that the two warriors were controlling them and the one who last concentration first would lose, big time. It seemed that for a few seconds that Zabuza would win, but the wind kicked up and seemed to give Naruto's Dragon a lot more power. The Tri Dragon pushed Zabuza's back, before the water dragon exploded. The Tri Dragon hit Zabuza square in the chest, before large cuts, bruises, and breaks appeared in his skin. The last thing that happed was that Zabuza hit a tree before blacking out.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza with a kunai in hand preparing to end his life when two sanbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck. Kakashi looked over at the direction it came from and saw a Hunter nin about 16 with long black hair standing there. Yugito looked at Zabuza and instantly knew that he was only in a near death state. It might have even fooled her, but when you have a master of Death and birth as a big sister you learn these things.

"Thank you for helping me, even if it wasn't intentional. I've been tracking Zabuza for a good few weeks," said the hunter-nin picking up Zabuza and vanishing as three kunai landed where she had just been.

Yugito glared at the spot and let out an annoyed growl. "Damn I thought I had that bitch," said Yugito as Naruto hugged her from behind.

"Easy kitty-kat. Zabuza is more then likely dead and if he's not next time I'll finish the job," said Naruto in a way that sent shivers down her back.

Tazuna looked at the young couple before coughing. "AS much as I'd like to watch you two go at it, we have to get to my house soon," said Tazuna as they began to walk to the village.

(At Tazuna's House)

Naruto looked around the house from his position on the futon he was resting on and sighed. The lady of the house and Tazuna's daughter Tsunami had insisted that after such a battle he rest up. She had said it with such fire that even Yugito dare not disagree with the older woman. Gaara sat next to him smoking a blunt, before he passed it to Naruto who took a hit of it before handing it back and blowing t he smoke though his nose. While he didn't smoke as often as his uncle, he enjoyed it at least once a every few weeks.

"I noticed that you got quite a little comfortable with Sakura," said Naruto as Gaara took another hit.

Gaara blow smoke out his mouth. "It's nothing personal. It was just conversation," said Gaara looking at Naruto before passing the blunt.

Naruto took a puff, before stabbing it out. "Conversation my ass bro! you like he!. What would Yugao say?" asked Naruto smirking.

"Fuck off Naruto," said Gaara glaring at his brother.

"That's what I got Yugito for," said Naruto as the two friends/ brothers laughed it out of their systems.

After they calmed down they fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto got up and starched out a bit, before rounding on Gaara with his leader look. Gaara knew what it was about and got serious as well before they both took out clocks and wrapped them around themselves, before leaving the house.

(several hours after dark)

Yugito sat at the table with her hair undone wondering where her brother Gaara and Lover Naruto went to. This was not strange for them as they would vanish every so often to gather information if the mission was important. She was biting her thumbnail.

"_Where are you guys? UHH! I swear to Kami that I'm going to hurt them so bad," thought Yugito._

"Yugito-san you should calm down," said Sai as he began to drink his tea.

Yugito glared at him. "CLAM DOWN! How the fuck am I suppose to calm down when my brother and my boyfriend are out only Kami knows where!" yelled Yugito grabbing Sai.

Sakura put her hand on Yugito's arm. "Yugito-san it will be alright. I'm sure they'll be back any second," said Sakura.

It was only a few minutes later Gaara and Naruto walked in with their hoods down with worried faces. Yugito wanted to yell at them, but knew that look.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Tazuna as he and the others walked over.

Gaara looked up, but his eyes where yellow with stars in them. "That bastard Gato," said Gaara as a little sand started to swirl.

"What do you mean Gaara-san?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Gaara and forced him to clam down, but Gaara was still shaking a bit. "What Gaara means is that we have problems. Gato hired more then Zabuza and his fake hunter-nin. It seems we're also dealing with the Black Rose, the Stone bear, and an unknown," said Naruto as they looked at him.

"Who are these guys?" asked Sasuke looking at Kakashi.

"Bonifed Killers Sasuke-kun. All of them listed in the international Bingo book as Mid A missing nins," said Kakashi glaring at the wall.

Naruto looked at the three students. "Let me give you three some advice, don't underestimate any of our opponents or it will be the last mistake you ever make in this life time," said Naruto with a hard glance.

Sai and Sasuke just grunted. "Don't worry Naruto-san we won't," said sakura making Naruto fall out of his chair, Gaara spit out his drink, and Yugito's jaw hang open.

"That's the first time you called Naruto-kun by his name instead of baka or something else," said Yugito.

Sakura looked down. "I know I've been a real bitch, but I'm truly here to be a proud member of Konoha's ranks," said Sakura.

Kakashi smiled at her before patting her head. "Congrats Sakura. Your on your way to becoming a true ninja now," said Kakashi making her blush at the praise.

(Gato's hideout)

A short man in the shadows lit up a lit and smoked it as three others surrounded a bed. The man wore a cheap suit and smelled of luqier and smokes.

"I give you a simple job and you botched it up," said Gato.

"Don't blame him. He was up against team Repent. In our line of work their scary," said a man with green hair, wearing a rain headband and had a hilt attached to his waist.

"It also seems that they have a hit out for you," said a man wearing a bears pelt.

"Gato smiled. "That's why I hired you 5," said Gato.

The last of them a woman glared at Gato. "Don't get us Wrong Gato-san. If you won't paying so high I'd kill you myself. I don't approve of slave rings," said the woman touching her left arm.

The man with green hair glared at her. "Then why are you here Mai," said The green haired man walking out with Gato soon following.

Mai glared at both of them, before turning to Zabuza and the man with the bear pelt. "Don't get in my way or i'll kill you as well," said Mai walking away.

The man wit the bear pelt stood. "You should recover quick Zabuza-san. You should watch him Haku-san," said The man vanishing.

"For some reason I always hated when people did that," said Zabuza as Haku put ice on his head. She knew that he had a bad headache after that.

"Hush Tou-sama. you need your rest," said Haku as Zabuza glared at her.

"What have I told you about calling me sama?" asked Zazuba as his daughter smiled at him.

"Don't be so damn formal around me," said Haku as Zabuza smiled.

"That's my girl," said Zabuza.

(Tazuna's House- 11:00 a.m.)

Naruto stood atop a pole that was one out of 20 that he had set up using a scroll that was used for training. Naruto was without his jacket, shirt and armor and seemed to be focusing chakra. He felt the world around him. It was so intense that it was almost like the world was an extension of himself. Naruto jumped up and stopped a Kunai from piercing his back.

"Yo mind if I joined you Naruto-san?" asked Kakashi as he to had removed his vest and shirt.

Naruto looked at Kakashi before nodding. He liked to train alone at times, but now was not one of those times. Kakashi jumped onto a pole and looked at Naruto before entering the broken style of Taijutsu. A rather advanced form taught only to ANBU. Naruto dropped into a style that was made for staff fighters that could easily be modified to taijutsu. Naruto charged first and throw out a powerful kick. Kakashi blocked with a punch that nearly cracked his hand. Kakashi jumped into the air and brought his fist down at Naruto's head. Naruto blocked the fist by crossing his arms, but the sheer might of the attack cracked two of the sticks he was standing on. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and throw him before charging at him. Kakashi landed only to get a massive slug to the face that sent him flying. Kakashi flipped on a hand and looked up. He saw Naruto coming and throw out a powerful kick that Naruto blocked.

Kakashi righted himself only to dodge a kick that slipped past his mask and ripped it open a little. Kakashi jumped back as the mask slid down around his neck. Naruto righted himself and smirked.

"I wondered what you were hiding under there," said Naruto.

Kakashi's face didn't look to bad. His face was sculpted like he was from a statue. You could see a bit of a scar running down his face, right where the Sharingan was hidden.

Kakashi laughed a bit. "Now you know," said Kakashi as he got back into his style.

Naruto charged at Kakashi and Kakashi charged back and both throw out a solid punch that sent the other flying off the poles, before they landed. Yugito and Sakura jumped out a tree and walked over t o the men Yugito to Naruto and Sakura to Kakashi.

"Don't you two think you over did it?" asked Yugito as Naruto smirked.

"Nah. Just two guys deciding to kill each other with fists," said Naruto.

"Sensei why not wear an eye patch?" asked Sakura as Kakashi laughed.

"To be honest I never thought about it," said Kakashi as the two men laughed some more. They both stood up and gave the other a hand shake before gathering their stuff and preparing to go to the bridge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom, Zaara, and killjoy prepared to enter the Hyper drive. Zaara and Killjoy held their guns at the ready as tom opened the door. Once the door was open they quickly entered.

Tom: Spread out and be careful.

Zaara: Got it (Running to the right)

Killjoy: yeah yeah lets crack some skull

They all had a signal, but it only led them back to each other.

Killjoy: something's not right here.

Zaara: I don't get it? We should be on top of it?

Tom (looking up) OR IT ON TOP OF US!! MOVE!!

The three jumped out the way as a massive creature with 6 arms jumped in-between them. Zaara, Killjoy and Tom opened fire on it until the creature hit Killjoy sending him into the wall.

Tom and Zaara: KILLJOY MOVE!!

Killjoy looked up before he rolled to the side and shot the creature in the face.

Killjoy: Come on you son of a bitch come get some HAHAHA!!

Zaara throw his pistol to killjoy before taking out a phase shift blade that he keep handy at all times. Killjoy and Tom opened fire on the thing as Zaara slipped behind it and jumped on it's back before stabbing it. Ending it's life.

Tom: That was a little hard

Killjoy: No it was too easy are you sure that was it?

Sera: Tom I just got a report form the cargo bay. It seems whatever that thing was it brought some back up.

Zaara: (takes out Sake and takes a swig) It'd going to be a long day.

Killjoy: (Killjoy throws Zaara his pistol) ut it will be fun I call first blood on the mother #!% &^%#(*&*&S let go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tom: lets bust out the heavy guns if we're going to go fight a war.

_**TBC**_


End file.
